crossroads
by ronrobertson
Summary: The school has been reopened, closed since the prom, seven years ago. The view on vampires by the Japanese government had slowly changed. Shindo Yuri returned taking ussell position in the infirmary. She places a small picture frame of her friend Ms. Brussel. She setup tea, pretzels, and candies for those who visited. She smiled waiting at the door as new students walked the h
1. Chapter 1

The school has been reopened, closed since the prom, seven years ago. The view on vampires by the Japanese government had slowly changed. Shindo Yuri returned taking position in the infirmary. She places a small picture frame of her friend Ms. Brussel. She setup tea, pretzels, and candies for those who visited. She smiled waiting at the door as new students walked the hallway. Their futures shining in front of them, She stood smiling at the crossroads.


	2. Chapter 1 arguement

" Yuki…What the fuck did you do…?" His voice filled the hallway, filtering into the infirmary. "How long…"

"It was…" She was yelling back at him, her fist for clenched in her face red "three days…"

"I can't believe you did that…"

"It's my choice…"

"But you promised…" He paused, shaking his head, "of all times… You promised…" His voice cracked.

"Look it was my choice… I asked him…"

"Who…" He clenched his fist, she narrowed her eyes, and she opened her lips exposing her new fangs. They were bright white, extending past her lower teeth.

Shindo Yuri remembered a conversation from her past, when she was bitten. She had researched it, plan for it and executed it. She asked her friend, Andrew nox. He became her master, they dated, and then broke up again, and back together again. It was during the year of the infamous prom that closed the school. A little over seven years ago, Ms. brussel, whom She had many conversations with, who she even looked up to, was killed during the vampire human Clash here at school.

"None of your… Business…"

"It is my business… You were my friend…"

"Were…" she stepped back, her eyes opened then narrowed again. She took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly in a huff.

"Who…" The voice of a young girl asked.

"None of your busin..." she turned to face the intruder into their conversation. Her eyes and mouth opened wide, she stuttered, stepping back she leaned against him.

She was standing next to Yuri, outside the infirmary. A young girl dressed in black Goth dress with black ribbons in her blonde ponytails. She glared at her with red eyes, her hands on her hips.

"Who…" She demanded.

"Princess Mina…" She brought her hand up covering her mouth.

"Tell me now…" Mina's voice rose filling the hallway, Mina was the queen of vampires had to be obeyed. She could not talk or argue her way out of it.

"Yes… Tell us…" She heard his voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, from the corner of her brown eyes. "Colin…" She whispered turning her head looking at Mina she brought her chin to her chest.

"Who is your master…?" Mina step forward, fist clenched her fangs peeking from behind her angry lips.

"Colin Davies…"

"Princess…" She dropped to her knees, begging. "I asked him to… He should not be punished… Please…"

Mina glared at her, on her knees, her forehead touching the ground.

"He knew… You knew…" She sighed, turning going back into the infirmary, Yuri following behind her Majesty.

"Stay…" Mina yelled as she closed the door.

Moments later, a couple official looking vampires wearing dark sunglasses, gray pant suits came walking down the hallway.

She was on the floor, "get up…" One of them spoke to her.

She looked up, "what…" her cheeks red.

"To the bund… Both you and Colin will be investigated. It will be decided if you can come back to school." She had a surprise expression on her face as she listened to them.

She stood up, wiping the tears from her face, nodding her head.

"They found the other…" One of them told the other, she had her finger to her ear.

He had stayed with her as she waited. They didn't speak to each other. Yuki listened to him breathing, his heart beating. When she looked at him to leave, she didn't see anger in his eyes only hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed, Yuki and Colin came back to school. The whole school buzzed with the news. Yuki smiled to show off her new fangs. She treated them as if they were new shiny accessories, like earrings or a necklace. She and Colin are always by each other side.

Yuki Isakawa is 16 and now a vampire. She was very cute with a bright smile that now includes fangs. She is taller than most girls her age, with long dark hair that hung to her waist. She was athletic with ample breast. Her eyes were warm and bright. She loved playing volleyball. When she was bitten her attitude changed becoming serious and dark.

Colin Davies has been a vampire for a while, but vampires appearance meant nothing. He said he was 17 when he was bitten, he never said how long ago. He is tall, skinny black hair always messed up, looking like a bad version of the typical stereotype heavy metal listener. He was not attractive in any way with pasty white skin. He always had an angry look on his face. Everyone figured that being a vampire was the only way he can get laid.

The days pass, they had not run into him, Since she had been bitten. She kept an eye out for him. but not running into him was normal. A large school like this, with a security system of cameras and alarms, there were blind spots but also depended on your class schedule.

Shindo Yuri was sitting in the infirmary, drinking tea and eating pretzels. She kept this habit when she used to visit Ms. Brussel. She loved the texture and the salty taste. They gave her a sense of something to anchor her to her past, when she was human a little over seven years ago.

Sitting across from her was Princess Mina. She wore red dress trimmed in black. Her blonde hair tied neatly with red bows. She was meeting with Yuri, about school business. How fanged were interacting with fangless, how humans were interacting with the fanged and the fangless. There had been incidences, but no more than human schools. If a Fights broke out they would be quickly quailed by students who were labeled as mediators. Boyfriend, girlfriend issues, nothing major, Yuri smiled. "With all the young boys and girls becoming men and women, things happen. Even vampires needed to mature, they had to learn to control their desires. They had to curb their appetites. Stigma is a supplement; research was still being done to improve the texture and taste, even the nutritional value. so that real human blood would not be so desirable.

This pleasant conversation soon ended.

The high pitched scream of the alarms went off. They heard voices carrying down the hallway.

"That's the history building…" Yuri rose from her chair, "it's a fight…"

The alarm systems have been developed, like fire alarms, so that anyone could alert them. The sound first determined where, the secondary determined what was going on. Fights were particularly disturbing, especially to vampires. The Smell of blood and the sight of violence could entice them to join into the fray. Yuri remembered the fight, which ended Ms. Brussels life, human and vampire collided because of outside pressure, discrimination against bund students to be accepted in the colleges.

The history hallway was less than three minutes away.

Yuri turned to see Mina running with her, "Princess… Please…" Yuri spoke while running. The pictures of Ms. Brussels twisted face with the chair leg sticking in her body etched in her mind.

"You should stay behind…"

Mina had a grin on her face, "I've been through worse…"

"But…" Yuri turned the corner , she stopped suddenly, putting her hand out to the Princess.

The smell of blood and sweat was overwhelming as they rounded the corner. Two fangless girls lay on the floor, one leaning against the wall, blood seeping from her nose and mouth, the other laying still on the floor, her eyes closed. She was bleeding from her nose, her mouth, her eyes, and ears. Her face was starting to swell from being hit in the face. She didn't look alive but she was unconscious. Two girls were fighting, one of the girls, who is fangless, had jumped on the back of a girl who was fanged, punching her head and face over and over again. A second fanged girl was smiling, walking away from the fangless girl leaning against the wall.

He stood, straddling the young girl lying on the ground, his back to them. His hand shoved in the mouth of the tall skinny vampire dressed in black. Mina saw the fear in his eyes, something he was unfamiliar with as he gagged and choked, he could see his death moments away.

"Who is it…?" Mina asked, not interfering.

"That's Colin…" Yuri yelled for them to stop.

"The one who is winning… Is Ron…" it was Yuki , Mina remembered the argument in the hallway, when she had last visited the school. She smiled, her fangs viewing the world, "Colin is going to die…" She nodded her head, watching showing no emotion.

"He is beautiful…" She looked at Mina from the corner of her dark eyes, "Ron… He trains every day…"

"Why aren't you…?" Mina tilted her head looking at her. She raised her hand to the bruise on her cheek, smiling looking at Mina.

"I was told not to interfere…"

"By who…" Mina looked at her, she narrowed her eyes.

She raised her hand up pointing to Colin. "The one who will die… In one, two…"

Ron used his hand stuffed into the vampires mouth, controlling Colin, throwing him against the window. Mina watched, she saw the other vampires stare, as a long metal spike slid out the sleeve on top of his hand, he drove it deep into Colin's chest. Colin's face twisted, his eyes staring at him, his body disintegrated.

"Now… To move onto the next one…" Yuki shook her head, her eyes were closed as if remembering the scene.

The fangless girl, who had jumped on the back of the fang girl, had fallen to the ground. The fang girl laughed, turning to punch her as she looked up from the marble floor.

"I'm going to rip you apart…" Her fangs dripped with blood and saliva, her eyes burning red.

There was a sickening thud, a red mist filled the air, covering her face as she looked up at the fang girl. The pointed end of the stake was visible between her breasts, seconds before she exploded into dust.

Ron was already looking at the third girl. The fanged girl that had beaten the girl leaning against the wall, She stared, seeing her dead master and friend , she turned looking at Mina, Yuri and Yuki. She had fear in her eyes.

"hhhh help mme.." She stuttered pleading to her, "yyouu..."

"I was told not to interfere…" She nodded her head, on her face was a small smile.

He moved quickly, slamming his shoulder into her body, his hand moved quickly into her mouth, her body hit the wall, feet off the floor. She gagged, tears flowing from her eyes. He slid his fingers deep into her throat, her hands frantically hitting him.

"Enough…" Mina yelled as stake entered the girl's chest, just below the heart. "I said enough…"

The hallway was silent, he was holding her against the wall, her chin pointing up towards the ceiling as he forced her head towards the ceiling. her breathing deep and painful with the stake beneath her heart. They could hear The sounds of footsteps. He looked past Mina, Yuri and Yuki, he watched the members of Beowulf were coming down the hall. His eyes were cold and emotionless, his breathing was smooth. The anxiety in the air was thickening.

" do You think you will win…" Mina glared at him. Yuki held her hands clasped to her chest, her eyes telling him enough. The girl who had been fighting, crawled to her friend lying unconscious on the floor. The other leaning against the wall still dazed.

"Hana…" She rolled the girl's body over, pulling her to her chest. "Hana… She needs help… Someone please…" The tears flowed from her eyes, falling from her cheeks to the girl in her arms.

He was still holding the last one against the wall, her body hung not moving. She had resolved herself that she would die. His hand clenched in her mouth, the stake hitting the wall. His eyes grew warm, sighing. "It is not about winning…" His shoulders dropped, he looked at the two girls on the floor. "It's about taking as many as you can before the inevitable…"

His eyes change, as he pulled the stake sideways instead of straight out. It sliced through her ribs, and her skin. She screamed as she dropped to the floor blood spilling out. She struggled, slipping on the red fluid on the floor. "I promise…" She regained her balance, clutching the gaping wound on her side, "I promise…" She staggered down the hallway, "my master will kill you…"

"Really…" Ron raised his chin, yelling at her as she went down the hallway.

"Yes… He will…" she ran, her voice shaking, echoing down the hall.

"Your master…" He paused, "she, he emphasized she, is right here…" His arm raised, his hand pointing to Mina.

She turned, disappearing around the corner.

Mina watched as he inhaled and then released a long breath. His White school shirt stained with sweat and blood, torn exposing his lean muscular body. He had deep cuts on his chest , his body stained red,he slipped his arms out of the sleeves, taking off his shirt and given it to the girl holding her friend

"Here… Use this to clean her up…" He had his eyes closed and he was smiling, "it's okay…" She looked at him, staring at the shirt. The scent of blood and sweat, she reached up and took the shirt, her eyes were closed, she inhaled the scent. Smiled and then wiped her friends face.

With his shirt off, Yuki smiled, "so beautiful…" Besides the cuts, he had a large scar that ran from his lower abdomen to his right side. It looked like he had been cut in half, on his back a large brightly colored tattoo.

"It is beautiful… Isn't it…" She turned looking at Mina. "Five wolves standing on the carcass of a dragon ,on his right shoulder blade, a smaller version of the Dragon coming down the river. it took four days, it is done old school, no electric needle guns etc.…" She admired it, "no anesthetic no painkillers ..done by yakuza tattoo artist…" She chuckled, "he calls it futility or persistence… The wolves represent protection, the Dragon devastation. No matter how many times you are successful, death is beyond the horizon"

They saw attached to his body, weapons. Both his arms, he had a small device that held the thin stakes and with the flick of his wrist it slid forward above his hand. Also around his waist, knives were strapped to his sides. She noticed it was not a traditional round stake but triangular, that could be used for slashing. He stood watching the girl helping her friend, he slowly took off his gloves shoving them into a small sports bag, zipping it back up. He opened and closed his hand, looking for any bite marks.

"I was going to run today…" He picked it up, moving towards them. He reached over with his free hand, moving the stake back into its position, with a click, he smiled.

"Let me get cleaned up, we can talk then…" He stood holding his bag with both hands in front of him.

"That will be fine…" Yuri nodded her head, "but those " she pointed to his weapons, he laughed, "but these are my fangs…" He chuckled, as he slipped by them.

"Ron…" Yuki stepped forward, "I'm sorry…"

"What for…"

"Forgetting…" She reached out and touched his arm. She felt the heat from his body and the moisture from his sweat on his skin.

He nodded his head, twisting his lips, not knowing what to say.

"I'll take a shower and be in your office…" He slipped past them, the Beowulf members were helping the wounded. Two of them were standing behind Mina keeping a watchful eye on him, following him as he went down the hall.

"they are impressed…" Mina watched as they disappeared around the corner. She was referring to the Beowulf members. " it takes a lot of skill to defeat three vampires.."

"What did you forget…?" Yuri asked tilting her head towards Yuki with a smile on her face. She bowed her head, "fall Festival." they walked back to the infirmary.

"Since his parents were killed 2 1/2 years ago," she paused, "we would go to the lake, have a picnic. " She chuckled, closing her eyes and a small smile on her face, "and you know other things. Then dinner then we would attend the Festival to watch the fireworks. Remembering them and to celebrate his birthday…"

"That's what you were arguing about when I was here last…" Mina closed her eyes, remembering the conversation. "he was not mad, well he was, but it was because I promised…" She answered Mina as they arrived at the infirmary door, Mina looked at Yuri, and the principal was at the door waiting.

"Let's talk…" Mina nodded to both.

Yuki smiled, turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Two of the three fangless girls were sitting in the infirmary. Shindo Yuri, the school principal, and Princess Mina Tepes were sitting across from them asking questions about the fight.

"Ai… Tell us your story…" Yuri, raising her cup of tea to her lips, She had prepared tea and offered pretzels and candies to help ease into the conversation. In front of each, cups were filled with the warm brown liquid, steam rising from it. Ms. Brussel would often prepare hot water with a pinch of salt for meetings such as this. Shindo Yuri likes the smell of freshly brewed tea even though she could not taste it. The principal smiled, taking a few pieces of candy. Mina declined politely. She sat straight, her arms folded on her lap.

Ai nodded her head, "Hana and I were walking down the hall, going to class." She stared at her hands, playing with her thumbs. She hesitated, inhaling slightly then exhaling. "Then I heard him yell… You bitch… You touched me…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "I heard a pop and Hana flew across the hall hitting the wall, rolling to the center of the floor." She cried, she reached up wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Then everything went black and foggy… I remember a girl laughing then yelling but I remember nothing…"

She sniffed taking a short breath, looking up at Mina and Yuri as she cried. "We were just going to class…"

Kiku reached over putting her arm around her, "there… There…" She whispered, wiping the tears from Ai's cheek

"I'm sorry Princess… I just don't…" She apologized over and over again. Mina smiled reaching over the table placing her hand on top of hers softly rubbing it, ai smiled, "it's all right…"

"Kiku… What about you…" Yuri popped another pretzel piece into her mouth, the sound of the crunching made kiku smile, "really old memories…"

Yuri smiled nodding her head. The story of Ms. Brussels was known throughout the school, even now seven years later.

Mina took a deep breath, "tell me… Kiku…"

She closed her eyes, taken a deep breath. "First of all…" She paused, "I'm glad he's dead… If he hadn't killed him… I would've…"

"Kiku…" Yuri interrupted, "you don't mean it…"

Kiku narrowed her eyes, twisting her lips, "I may be fangless… But I still have claws…"

"Go on…" Mina could barely hide her smile as she was listening to a fangless girl being so assertive. When fangs are removed the urges and desires lessen, Mina knew that but hearing kiku made her smile.

"Colin and his little girls were walking down the hallway, moving side to side. They push people out of the way. Everyone, unless they had fangs or were stronger than them." Kiku nodded her head, "I saw ai and Hana walking towards me. I waved then Colin bumped into her, really hard. He yelled at her calling her a bitch… A fangless bitch. She tried to apologize, she couldn't even look him in the face, and she was so scared." Kiku was becoming upset. Even without fangs, the fangless were still as strong as those with fangs. She was breathing hard, eyes filling with tears, shaking her head. "I saw it happened and I couldn't get there in time…" She tightened her grip on her chair handle, the wood strained and creaked. Yuri was about to speak when Mina asked her to continue, "then what…"

"He threw her against the wall, her books flew into the air, and she bounced onto the floor. He jumped on top of her, straddling her, punching her in the face. It was so fast, I don't think she knew what happened. Colin was laughing, I rushed over, and that ugly bitch got in my way. So I started wailing on her. The other girl grabbed ai from behind slamming her head against the wall." The chair handle snapped breaking into pieces in her hand. Kiku stared at it, dropping it to the floor. Her eyes went wide with surprise as her hand covered her mouth. "I… I… I'm sorry…" She closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to hide her face. She shook her head over and over.

"What else…" Mina watched as kiku gathered her thoughts. She was breathing heavy, kiku reached over for the cup of tea. Taking a soft breath and it flowed across the hot tea blowing away the steam, she put her lips to the rim slowly sipped the tea. She exhaled, "hhhee. Got up and kicked her head once then again…" Kiku hit the table imitating him. The sound filled the room, her eyes staring at the table as it shook with each pounding, "I could hear the shoe hit her face it was like… Smacking noise, almost like when you drop meat onto the floor." She paused again. "Then before that thick boot of his fell for a third time on her head, he came barreling through…" Her eyes glazed over and her voice softened remembering the scene. "I was on the girls back, still watching as he drove his shoulder into Colin's chest. he drove his knee into his groin, and he shoved his left hand into his mouth and beat him…" She sighed, chuckling to herself, "over and over he hit him, in the ribs and then the throat. He stood over Hana, he never once stepped on her, and he maintained his position protecting her." She reached up wiping her cheeks, "I couldn't believe it… He was a human…" She raised her chin up, she smiled looking at Yuri then Mina.

The principal coughed clearing his throat.

"Nobody moved, all the fanged and the fangless just stared, usually they would've been chomping at the bit…" She looked at her lap, wiping some pretzel crumbs off her skirt. She noticed the bloodstains on her blue skirt, she pulled her shirt out, spots of blood dotted it.

"I haven't changed, "she said looking at them wide-eyed. She sighed softly looking over at ai smiling.

"We should go see Hana…" She turned her attention back across the table. Yuri nodded her head, tilting her head towards Mina.

Mina brought her hands together on the table, sighing. "Yes… You should go see her…" She nodded her head closing her eyes. It took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote on it. "She is in this hospital on the mainland."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hhhmm..." Mina closed her eyes, shaking her head as Ai and kiku left the room.

"Well…" Yuri looked at school principal then to Mina.

Mina released her breath, "Romulus, Remus… What do you think…?"

They both smiled, standing behind her. "Very impressive…" They both spoke. "He is protecting the weak…"

"What about the weapons, Princess Mina." The school principal leaned forward tilting his head to look at the Princess. "No weapons are allowed in school…" He tightened his lips, his eyes nervous hoping she'd agree.

"Yes… I know…" She leaned her head against her hand, sighed, moving her lips around, thinking.

"Princess…" Remus spoke, "if I may…"

"Yes…" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"He had to kill them…" Remus nodded his head.

"What…" The principal startled, turning looking at Remus, "do you mean he had to kill him…"

"He committed himself to protect those girls. He could not just go halfway…" Romulus nodded his head in agreement, "if he didn't he would've been killed. He would've appeared weak to the vampires."

"That should not matter…" The principal scoffed.

"I see what you mean…" Mina side, "let's hear his view."


	6. Chapter 6

They could hear laughing coming down the hallway.

"Really… 500 setups and push-ups…" Laughing filled the hallway, "I don't think hyunte could do 10…" Camille laughed, they could hear his slap on the back.

"I could to…" Hyunte responded chuckling in between slaps.

"So tell me… Do you read…?" Camille asked.

"Yes… A little…"

"Really…" Camille surprise raised his voice, "who…"

"Hemingway, F Scott Fitzgerald, Sun Tzu… Whatever catches my interest…?"

"Really…"

Mina lowered her head, her hand spread across her forehead, rubbing her temples with her thumb and her fingers.

"Why did I send those to…?" She sighed,

Remus and Romulus were chuckling, Mina looked over her shoulder, puckering her lips, "next time remind me not to send them…"

"Yes… Princess…"

"He would mention reading books…"

There was a knock on the door, then it slowly opened, "come in…" Yuri smiled as she spoke. The principal grabbing more candy, glared at him.

Camille smiled, nodding his head as Ron entered the room. He closed the door, they stood outside standing guard.

He was standing there, his brown hair combed, freshly showered, and wearing clean white shirt and navy blue pants, with no tie.

"Where's your tie…" The principal narrowed his right eye…" hmm..."

"It's in my bag… They have it…" He pointed over his shoulder, "They're afraid I might strangle someone…" He smiled back at the principal.

"Don't be a smart ass…" The principal grumbled.

"Have a seat," Yuri motioned with her head, "would you like some tea or some pretzels…"

"Thank you… No…" He walked over, taking the seat.

Ron smirked, looking at the seat to his right. The chair handle was broken, pieces were on the floor and on the table. He raised his eyebrows, looking at each of them.

"So…" He smiled.

"Tell us what happened…"

The story followed the stories from the two fangless except for why he jumped in.

"I really don't need a reason…" He shrugged his shoulders, "the little girl was not fighting, and he had no intention of stopping, so I finished it…"

"And the weapons…" Mina leaned forward, she narrowed her eyes,

"They have their fangs, I have mine…" He nodded his head.

"That's not an answer…" The principal interrupted, "no weapons are allowed.…"

Ron quickly turned his attention towards the principal glaring at him, Mina watching carefully.

"Are all the vampires in the school fangless…?" He directed his questions to the principal.

"Well… No…"

"Why don't you defang them all of then…?" Ron interrupted the principal as he tried to explain why they were not.

"It's their choice…"

"Then carrying weapons is my choice…" He tightened his jaw, "if she had been human she'd be dead right now…"

The principal was taken aback by Ron's aggressive comments.

"If a vampire dies no one cares…" He continued

"That's not true…" The principles mouth open wide, his fangs slipping from underneath his lower lip.

"That's a lie…" Ron continued, "Who do you tell. When they are bitten, they are taken from their families. Many are ostracized; they are as good as dead. But if a human is killed or turned, what happens. Do you think one day, I wake up and go…" He pointed at the principal, "hey I want to be bitten today…" He leaned back in his chair, "hell no…" Ron sighed, looking over at Mina, "no offense... princess…"

"None taken..." she responded.

"I have worn them since I started school here, I have never needed to use them until now…"

Mina stared at him, twisting her lips. "If you stay… Will you still carry them?"

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled quickly, leaning forward, "Princess… Do you drink human blood…?" He tilted his head leaning against his hand,

"Go on…"

"You can control it… Right" he paused, "the urge right…"

"Okay…"

"There are a lot of students here, because of business relationships… Right…"

"Yes…"

"Do you tell them they might be bitten, but it's okay because we have a vaccine…?"

"They know…"

"Why is it ok…?"

Ron smiled, with a mischievous smile on his face. Mina recognized it, tilting her head "yes…" She smiled, her fangs slipping out.

"What do you tell the parents if the damage is too great… Whoops I'm sorry…" His smile grew even larger, "it is like this Princess, the human is a gold fish in the bowl, the vampire the cat. The goldfish knows the cat knows it will dip its paw in the water. If the cat flicks the goldfish out of the water onto the floor and someone sees it they will save the fish... Right…" He chuckled, leaning back in the chair "what happens when the cat flicks the goldfish out and eats it before anyone sees it. Then what…" Mina smiled, as the predator inside her loved the story.

"Go on…"

"I want to be the piranha in the fishbowl, they now know I bite…" He smiled, leaning forward putting his hands on the table. The principal scoffed, "you should be kicked out." Yuri shook her head closing her eyes.

"What about…"

Mina closed her eyes and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly, "you can have them…"

She paused, staring at him. "But you can only use them in defense…"

"Okay…"

"But you cannot kill…"

"I can't promise that…" He shook his head, "one should know the potential is there…"

Mina took a deep breath and slowly released it thinking for a moment, Yuri and the principal stared at her, she held her hands together her index finger caressing her lips.

"Fine…" She exhaled loudly, "but you are suspended for two weeks…"

"What…" The principles mouth dropped, Mina held her hand out to silence them.

"Anything else…" Mina lowered her chin glaring at him.

"Yes…"

"What…"

"I would like to check on the little girl to see she's all right." He pulled the chair out as he stood to leave. Mina smirked, sighing but hidden beneath the surface she was happy that he asked. If he hadn't she would have reversed her decision. He protected her and was concern for a fangless girl. She nodded her head, writing the name of the hospital on the note and given it to him.

"Go on…" She waved her hand, motioning her head.

Ron reached out taking the note and slipping it into his pocket, walking to the door he grabbed the doorknob.

"One more thing…" Mina spoke, he turned looking over his shoulder, "yes…"

"Did you know she was a fangless…?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "no… I didn't care…" He pulled the door opened, "she needed help, and I was there…"

He waved then disappeared into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you feeling…?"

She heard those words as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh…" She responded, her voice weak, eyes were red and tired and her head felt heavy like a bowling ball.

"Where…" she looked around the room, it was white in color, an iv bag hung above. A machine monitored her vital signs, letting out an electronic beep. There is a desk next to her bed, with flowers and a plastic water pitcher and cup. The room is dimly lit and thick curtains hang in front of the window.

"You're in the hospital dear…" The nurse spoke, moving the blanket to make sure she was comfortable. She smiled, she is middle aged with short dark hair, her skin was pale. She had a motherly quality to her disposition.

"Why…" She reached up, she had a large white bandage on her forehead.

"Hello… My name is Emma stanzs…" She smiled, showing the two spaces between her teeth. She was a fangless. "You are in the mainland hospital just outside the bund." She checked the IV, it was filled with a deep dark rich red fluid, and smiled.

"you took quite a beating…" the nurse glanced down at hana, she gave her a comforting smile.

"Beating…" Hana face contorted as she winced with pain as she tried to move. "What do you mean…?"

"Your friends told me… The two girls…" Emma narrowed her eyes, twisting her lips trying to remember their names, "Ai and… Oh… The European looking girl with the Japanese name…"

"Kiku..."

"Yes her…" She nodded her head, patting Hana on the shoulder and chuckled. "Even that young man has been here twice…"

"Who…" Hana wrinkled her forehead, having no idea who she was talking about. Emma was getting ready to leave the room.

"The young man… The human…" she pointed towards the table, "he brought the chrysanthemum …" Hana turned looking at the bouquet sitting on the table, multicolored chrysanthemums with an unopened card.

She slowly reached over, picking the card up and slowly opened it.

Hope you feel better

Ron

She could hear the familiar voices of ai and kiku coming from the outside the door. They walked in, smiling, "you're finally awake…" They both exclaimed as smiles grew on their faces.

It had been three days since it happened. Kiku told the story, ai nodded her head laughing, drinking stigma through a straw, eyes staring wide, as kiku acted out the scene with sound effects.

"What's this…?" Kiku saw and reached for the card in hana's hand.

"Oh my…" She smiled, her voice rose, "he sent you flowers." Hana's cheeks turned red as she pointed to them.

"Chrysanthemums…" Kiki laughed, Ai shook her head sipping her stigma.

Kiku sat down on the bed, lying next to Hana. "I heard he got two week suspension…" She paused, "I would've thrown a parade." She laid her head on hana's chest. She placed her arm across her body, reaching up and caressing her cheek.

"You are going to have to finally talk to a boy…" She teased Hana. Hana's eyes went wide, her mouth slowly opened. She tensed from the pain from a crack jaw that was slowly healing as she tried to talk.

"You have to…" kiku tilting her head looked up at Hana.

There was a loud slurping sound as Ai finished her stigma.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me…" kiku smiled walking into the infirmary followed by ai and Hana. Yuri smiled, asking them to sit and offered them some freshly brewed tea and pretzels. They nodded their heads, taking the refreshments and sitting down at the table.

"So Hana… How are you feeling today…?" Yuri tilted her head, smiling, sipping on her tea.

"Um… I'm okay… I guess…" She bowed her head thanking her for asking about her health. She was nervous, twisting her lips as she sat across from Yuri.

"Good… That is good news…" She smiled looking at the other girls.

Yuri could see Hana wanted to ask a specific question. Kiku and ai were waiting for her to ask it. They sat next to Hana, eyes focused on her as she tried to come up with the courage to ask the question.

"Go on…" Kiku pushed, "you have to take the first step…"

Ai reached down into her purse, pulling out a bag of stigma, poking it with a straw and started sipping, eyes focused on Hana.

"I… I… I…" Hana voice strained as she tried to speak, she lowered her chin, staring at her hands on her lap as she twiddled her thumbs.

Kiku pushed again, "you have to ask…"

Yuri shook her head, closing her eyes. She knew she could not force someone like Hana to speak. You had to guide them.

"Is it about the fight…?" Yuri leaned forward tilting her head. She had a warm look in her eyes.

"Kinda…" she nodded her head, still looking down at her hands.

"You don't have to worry about Colin…" She reached out, nodding her head.

"No… I know he's gone…" she glanced up looking at Yuri. She had a nervous look in her eyes unsure of what to say.

"Is it about the boy who jumped in…?" Yuri smiled knowing this was the answer. She exhaled leaning back into her chair.

Kiku and ai were nodding their heads, they smiled. They were holding back their excitement.

"Come on… Hana…" Kiku reached over pinching on his cheek. Kiku's eyes were opened wide with excitement. She twisted hana's cheek, her smile so big her cheeks appeared to close her eyes.

"Ooowww..." Hana narrowed her eyes, tilting her head towards kiku glaring at her.

"Well hurry…"

with twisted lips, she spoke in almost a whisper ,when she asked, "do you know his name and what class he is in…"

Hana's face turned bright red as she spoke, she stuttered, her tongue unsure what to say. Yuri smiled understanding the situation. Closing her eyes, she remembered the conversations she had with Ms. Brussel and other girls concerning the subject of boys. Hana didn't deny it but she didn't say it, she just looked up at Yuri, with nervous blinking eyes. Yuri bit her lip wanting to grab her hand and lead her to her answer but she waited.

"So…" Yuri leaned forward, pouring her some more tea. Hana watched, as the hot liquid poured into the cup, the steam rising then she lifted the cup blowing the surface of the tea.

"A boy perhaps…"

Hana had a nervous smile on her face, the glow in her eyes told her that was the right answer. hana smiled ever so slightly, looking at Yuri.

Kiku's face started to hurt, she was smiling so long and hard. Ai sipping the straw in her mouth, tilting her head smiling.

"You go girl…" She whispered.

"It would not be the first time," she paused, "that a fangless and a human got together…"

She placed her tea on the table, picking up a pretzel and popping it into her mouth.

"Got together…" She had a startled look on her face, she turned the darker shade of red blushing hard.

"No… No…" She closed her eyes, waving her hands frantically in the air. Kiku and AI laughed, reaching over holding Hana down to prevent her from running out the room.

"If you run, we know where to find you…" Kiku smiled, Ai nodded.

"Was I wrong…?" Yuri looked at each of them. Kiku touched her forehead to Hana's head.

"For now let's just say thank you…" Kiku closed her eyes, kissing Hana on the top of her head. "I don't have to chase you into the certain girl's bathroom…"

When Hana was embarrassed or afraid she would run out and hide in the girls bathroom located on the second floor. It had less traffic than the other bathrooms. It was located on the border, you could say, between the school and the gym. Many girls did not use it. There was a lot of boy traffic to and from the gym. It was also located by the outside track where human boys could go outside in the sun or the rain and run. They could go there instead of the underground gym.

"Okay…" Yuri nodded her head, "first step hello… Right…"

Ai and kiku smiled nodding their heads, "plan meet boy, speak to boy…" Kiku laughed.

Yuri log onto the computer, "first let us find out his class schedule. Here it is… Hmmm…"

"What…" Kiku leaned forward, Hana had a worried look on her face, and Ai took another drink of stigma.

Yuri exhaled a long breath, "looks like the principal has added some of his justice…"

The girls tilted her head leaning forward trying to get a look at the computer screen.

"Really… Girls…" Yuri shook her head, forming her lips into a small smile.

"The principal has given him two more weeks of in school suspension…"

"Aaaahhh... Really…" Kiku closed her eyes, shaking her head, "what room is he in…"

In school suspension meant, he would come to school to a specific classroom, stay there the entire class time doing assignments. He could only leave for bathroom breaks and lunch and then when the day is done he could go home.

"He is in the library… Probably in one of the study cubicles." Yuri smiled nodding her head turning to look at the girls. The library was near the entrance of the school. It was around the corner from the administrative offices. The library was designed to be a modern but with a traditional feel to it. When you walked into the front it had the shelves of books two stories tall, many rows deep. After you pass through the front, the IT set up was located behind it. There were rows of computer terminals set up with computer access to the entire library of the school, also the government libraries of Japan, England, United States and Germany to name a few. Students also had access to their own VPNs to access information from home. In the back there were 15 rooms with enough space for 10 to 15 students for club meetings and individual projects. Each group had to check in at the desk located in front of them.

"It looks like he leaves around 1:30 PM each day." Yuri smirked, staring at the computer screen, watching them from the corner of her eyes.

Kiku smiled tightly, nodding her head, "you know… We could watch them for a few days then…"

"Huh…" Hana quickly turned looking at kiku with a what do you mean look on her face.

Ai still sipping on the straw, nodded her head in agreement.

"Girls… I cannot approve of you stalking him but it is 1 o'clock right now…" She bit her lip, "you should leave now, so that you are not late getting back to class." She turned back, clasping her hand setting them on the table. She raised her eyebrows, "hmmm…"

"Yes… Ma'am…" They stood up, Hana tilted her head up looking at the both of them, her mouth open wide stunned.

"Let's go…" Kiku and Ai turned around to walk to the door.

"But…" Hana turned putting her arm on the top of the chair, looking at them.

"Come on…" They both motioned with their hands, smiles on their face and mischief in their eyes.

Hana look back at Yuri, unsure what to do. She nodded her head, and she reached for her tea. "Go on dear… You don't want to be late…"

"Yes ma'am…"


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived around twenty minutes after one. They had gone to their lockers to get the essentials for their stakeout. Each one smiling, eyes shining, as they went to the library. Entering the library, they could see that many of the tables were filled with girls sitting in groups around each table. There was a murmuring of voices, the librarian and student assistant would occasionally shush the girls. It was close to 130, and they had not found a seat for them to sit.

"Quick to the IT lab…" Kiku motioned with her head; Ai nodded Hana followed as they left the library, passing through the checkpoint.

What the…" Kiku stopped suddenly, Ai followed her example, and Hana failed to see her sudden stop and ran into the back of her.

"Huh… Oh my…" Hana was embarrassed, blushed, "I'm sorry…" She tilted her head to apologize. Ai smiled, putting her finger to Hana's lips "ssshh," Hana nodded her response.

They scanned the area looking at the time, it was one twenty five. They stood with books in hand; he was at the checkout desk talking to the attendant. She was laughing, talking with him. He handed her his work for the day. He talked to her and then waved turning to leave. Kiku and Ai stood staring at him as he left. Hana had bent down quickly faking tying her shoelace.

Kiku noticed the sets of eyes watching him as he passed through the IT area, all typing ceased. She followed him back into the library, the room was quiet. The librarian smiled, so did the assistant. He waved, stopping at the desk, returning a book. He leaned in close, his arms crossed on the desk. He said something that caused both of them to smile even blush.

"You need to leave…" The head librarian smiled, pointing towards the door. "Shame on you talking that way…" She had a tight smile on her face, the assistant hid her face chuckling.

"So bad…" She shook her head, hiding behind her hands.

"See you tomorrow…" He turned, smiling.

"Voy a estar sonrundo porque manana voy a sonar con los dos estra noche..." He opened the door, winking at them both then walks into the hallway.

"Ooooo..." their voices broke the silence in the library, followed by giggling. She looked around, the girls huddling together. She nodded her head, as Ai was drinking another bag of stigma through a straw. Her eyes upturned looking at kiku. Hana tilted her head, looking at her.

"What did he say…?" Hana raised her eyebrows looking at kiku.

She sighed, her small smile grew large, exposing the spaces where her fangs used to be, "I will be smiling tomorrow because I will dream of you tonight…" Kiku was staring at the girls laughing at the desk. The head librarian was fangless, the assistant was normal. She looked at Hana she smirked, "we need to talk to the girl at the desk." She pointed in the direction of the study rooms.

Kiku laughed and turn quickly followed by Ai and Hana. She smiled big as she moved gracefully around the chairs that had been pulled out and left in the aisles as the girls at the computers left following him. She was sitting at the desk typing on the computer. She continued to type as they huddled at the desk, they waited less than patiently. She looked at them from the corner of her eye, her lips tightened. Still looking at the computer, she reached for a small jar filled with cash, with the label zoo admission.

"What…" Kiku glared, the girl tapped it with the pencil.

"You want money…" She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes.

"You are pretty smart for a fangless girl…" She smiled; her fangs seem to grow as she lowered her lip.

The sound of coins clinked as they hit the bottom of the jar, Ai still sipping on her stigma, dropped a couple of coins into it, smiling a twisted smile. The girl looked at the jar and then to Ai, sighed, "very well"

The girl glared, tilted her head, smiling sarcastically exposing her fangs, "first of all, hello..." she leaned forward," do you fangless even know manners..."

Hana and ai just stared; kiku covered her mouth realizing how rude they were acting. She stepped back and bowed. "I am so sorry for our actions." She reached over putting her hand on the back of Hana's head, gently pushing it forward. Ai just stared, drinking her stigma, waving.

Kiku continued, "This is Hana and the one waving is Ai and my name is Kiku."

The girl looked each one over with narrowed eyes and moving her lips thinking about the three girl standing in front of her desk.

"My name is Hitomi. I am in charge of this area..." she pointed to the walls of books," that is the beginning of my domain. It includes these; she pointed over her shoulder at the study rooms, the zoo."

"You think you're the only ones who want information…" She paused, she continued to type, entering the information. "These are his test scores; I'm entering right now…"

They waited for a moment, and then she finished. She stretched her arms high above her, twisting her back as she turned to look at them.

"This library is dead around this time…" She exhaled, "but it has slowly filled up since he came back to school, it starts around 1 o'clock to get the best seat then it empty's 1 to 2 minutes after he leaves…"

"Really…" Hana spoke softly, unsure if she should interrupt. The girl smiled, she leaned forward towards Hana, sniffed her. Hana shrunk from her; Ai narrowed her eyes, giving the girl a nice little finger wave.

She exhaled, "ever since the big fight taking out a couple of fanged vampires, they been waiting to get a peek at him. They would always slowly walk back here, quickly looking, so I get tired of it, so I…" She pointed at the jar, "I'm really surprised though, and they come up here, drop some coin, and act like they are setting up study times…"

"They also want to know what he likes… Etc.…" She motioned her hand nonchalantly in the air. "Like I'm going to know everything…"

"Adriene and Nita at the front desk seem to like him…" hitomi motioned her head toward the front of the library. Kiku nodded her head, "what I heard him say to them, made them blush…"

Hitomi leaned back, putting her arms behind her head they noticed her ample breasts, a couple of buttons undone, peeking out the top of her shirt. She notices their eyes, laughed.

"What did he say to them…?" She smiled, "I'll tell you what he said to me…"

"Voy a estar sonriendo porque manana, voy a sonar con los dos estra noche..." hitomi leaned back laughing; she pulled her shirt down, causing her breast to show even more.

"I will be smiling tomorrow because I will dream of you tonight… In Spanish…" She shook her head, "he has no shame…"

"What do you mean…?" Kiku twisted her lips as she thought, Hana looked at kiku then to the girl not sure what to say.

"Adriene is the head librarian was bitten during the Spanish war and Nita the girl next to her, her great-great granddaughter, is from a town south of Madrid…" She laughed, "That's the tamest thing he said this week…"

"Really…" Hana leaned forward, "D...d... Did he say anything to you…?"

"Of course…" She smiled so big her fangs were fully exposed, she exhaled sighing, and her eyes closed as she remembered.

"Si vous deboutonner un de votres, e vais deboutonner un des miens..."

She reached over pulling open a drawer; she reached up taking the jar pouring it into a larger filled jar.

"What does that mean…?" Hana's eyes were wide, her teeth bit into her lips.

The girls smiled soften, "if you unbuttoned one of yours, I will unbuttoned one of mine…"

Hana's cheek turned bright red, Ai's eyes blinked and kiku shook her head, "so I take it you did, he did…"

She tilted her head, leaning it against her hand and she had a mischievous smile on her face. "That was yesterday, this is my third button…" She nodded reaching out poking Hana on the nose.

"Want to know what he said today when he left…" Hana exhaled nodding her head, leaning a little closer; she brought her jar back up, raising her eyebrow.

Ai quickly reached for her purse, kiku stuck her hand out in front of her to stop her. Ai and Hana gazed at kiku.

"But we…" she looked at kiku, "yes…"

"How about information for information…" Hitomi twisted her lips, thinking to herself.

"Depends on the information…" She answered nodding her head narrowing her eyes. Kiku pointed to Hana and then to Ai, "we were the ones in the big fight, when he jumped in…" She smiled nodding her head.

Hitomi looked at three of them, surprised. "All right… I want details… Every swing, every hit, every drop of bloods every drop of sweat that hit the floor…" She narrowed her eyes, smirking waiting for the answer.

"Okay…"

She exhaled, and her eyes softened, "que diriez-vous demain, vous ne porter un soutien-gorge..."

Kiku burst out laughing, bending over. "Oh my… Really…" she smiled nodding her head, "he's quite the perv ...huh"

"In a good way… I guess…" She smiled, wiping something off her shirt.

"So are you…" Kiku chuckled.

"What did he say…?" Hana asked Ai smirks, still sipping on her straw.

"If your story is good… I just might…" She laughed, "Besides it's been a while since the girls had been out in public…"

Hana reached over tugging on kiku sleeve, "what did he say…"

"How about tomorrow you don't wear a bra…" Hana's eyes went wide; her mouth dropped exposing the spaces in her teeth. Her cheeks blushed, a bright shade of red; she looked down at her chest, wondering if she should talk to him and what would he say. Kiku and Hitomi were laughing, "ooohh...my...so..."

Kiku told the story, if there was one thing she excelled that it was storytelling. The girl sat, listening to every word as she typed the story on the computer. Every detail from the first punch to the taking off his shirt. The blood on his chest to the tattoo on his back she described it like a classical painting. By the time she was done, they both were breathing heavy as if they were lovers. She exhaled, her chest rose, and fell, slowly she licked the bottom of her lip, her fangs peeking out. She nodded her head, looking at kiku, and she nodded back.

"I will save you a seat… Right over there…" She pointed to the cubicle directly facing the room he was assigned.

"So…" Kiku asked with a smile on her face, Hana and Ai were watching.

"Hell… I might not even wear a shirt when he comes in tomorrow…" She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day dragged on until 120 pm. kiku, Ai and Hana were rushing through the library, past the IT department. They could hear two girls talking with hitomi from yesterday. They were laughing as they walked over to the cubicle putting their stuff down and then walked over to the sign in desk. The two girls laughing blocked their view as they walked around them they smiled both had fangs. Then they saw what she was wearing.

"Oh my…" Kiku covered her mouth smiling behind her hand.

Ai stopped slipping her stigma, eyes wide.

"You have no bra…" Hana spoke softly.

"Did he… You…" Kiku shook her head trying to speak while she laughed.

"Not yet…" The two girls shook their heads. They tilted their heads, closing their eyes as they chuckled.

"This is Adelina…" Hitomi smiled patting her on the thigh." She is my master…"

Adelina nodded her head, smiling her fangs peeking out. She had dark brown hair that fell to shoulders, dark eyes, and light brown skin. She had a medium build with good size breast. When she spoke, hints of her Spanish heritage could be heard.

"And this one is Makoto..." she gave her a playful wink of the eye. Makoto like Hitomi was Japanese. She had long dark hair and beautiful dark eyes. She was not as tall as Hitomi but her breast were larger than Hitomi's.

"We are going to take a picture… "Makoto nodded her head.

Hitomi was sitting at the desk, she had slipped out of her white shirt and taken off her white push-up bra. She had her hair up in a ponytail.

"That's right… I told you i'd bring the girls out," she smiled, cupping her breast pushing them together.

"No need for support for these perky girls…" She could see Ai and Hana staring at her breast, she leaned close, "so…" She narrowed her eyes, with a sarcastic smile on her face, "would you like to…"

Kiku and the other girls smiled, watching them, waiting for their responses. Ai still sipping her stigma reached out to grab her breast, Hana sat there staring blushing.

She leaned forward her breast hung like ripe fruit, the girls giggled, nodding their heads.

Ai tilted her head, squeezing her breast. She moved to Hana, "their real… Not like someone else's I know…" She smirked pointing to Makoto.

"Humph..." she crossed her arms, "some of us need a little help…" She raised her chin, with a smile on her face, eyes closed. Hana step back from the table, blushing shaking her head.

"She's really shy…" Kiku smiled, moving over to Hana she wrapped her arms around her holding her tight to her body. "She's why we're here…" She put her hand on top of her head.

"Really… Why…" Adelina tilted her head looking at them both. "She wants to thank him for the flowers…"

"She's the one who got hurt…" The Hitomi still sitting at her desk stretched raising her hands up her breast moving up with her arms.

"So this is a bonus," kiku smiled chuckling to them. "Besides she put her hands underneath Hana's breast, "Hana blushed a bright red, kiku slid her hand to her waist. She has a flat stomach, "she grabbed Hana butt, "a firm butt," she gave her playful slap.

"So… You're one of those girls... Hana…" Adelina nodded her head, "I hate you…" Makoto, who had a boob job, turned her head, trying to hide her playful smile with her hand, "one of those tiny girls with big boobs… The damn school uniform make you looked chunky… huh..."

"Huh..." Hana could only stare blushing, she looked at Ai, who was smiling and then to kiku, "told you…"

"Oh crap…" Kiku her hands were cupping Hana's breast over her school sweater, Hitomi stood up quickly, smiling. Ron had left the room and was smiling, staring at the girls. Kiku and Ai moved to the cubicle, Hana followed them.

Hitomi was standing in front of him, "may I help you sir…" His head dropped as he handed her his assignments. She put the assignments on the desk, "so…" She smiled, twisting her shoulders. He nodded his head, still smiling. He didn't say a word.

"Really… Not much to say…" She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward, her breast hanging towards him. She had a smile on her face that said reach out and grabbed them, and then she leaned back from him crossing her arms below her breast. She moved her arms up, jiggling them.

"I… I…" She could see his eyes moving from her face to her breast.

"Does he even know we are here…?" The other two girls chuckle to themselves.

"There are only so many words to describe…" He closed his eyes, lowering his chin somewhat in defeat, "I just can't…"

"It is so nice to finally shut you up… Ron…" She exhaled a deep breath, and she could see a smile forming on his lips. He took a step towards her, leaning close to her ear. She narrowed her eyes, her fangs peeking as her lips parted. He whispered in her ear.

"Emrasser moi comme ca, demain..." her eyes slowly close, a smile closed her mouth. She could feel his breath flowing across her skin as he moved from her ear to her neck, kissing her shoulder.

"Tomorrow's my last day… I will see you… I hope" he turned waving; she looked over her shoulder to watch him leave.

"Wow…" She reached up putting her hand between her breasts, "he's dangerous…"

"What did he say…?" Her two friends rushed over to her asking, waiting leaning forward.

She smiled, reaching to the table, grabbing her shirt and bra.

"Embrasse-moi comma ca, domain..."

"Really…" The two screamed, "oh my…"

"Well…"

"What does it mean…?" Hana grab kiku sleeve again, she smiled glancing down at Hana, "it means you are in trouble…"

"Huh…" Hana was confused by the response kiku had given to her, she walked over to the jar sitting on the desk, putting in some coin, nodding her head, "I reserve that…" she pointed to the same cubicle.

"Kiku…" Hana was looking at Ai then to kiku..." What did he say…?"

"Kiss me like that tomorrow…"

"Like what…" Hana had her hands clasped against her chest staring at her, she laughed, and so did the three at the desk. Hitomi was buttoning her shirt, and she asked, "Hana how long have you been a vampire…" She smiled her fangs shining under the florescent light.

"I… I… um umm..." Her eyes darted nervously about she didn't like to talk about it. Kiku reached over cupping her face as she knelt beside her. "She was bitten when she was 15…"She looked over to the three girls, "but how long…"

"She's just turned 16… "Kiku, Tightened her lips, they stared, their looks soften" oh my… ",the other girls closed their eyes, shaking their heads. Hitomi finished tucking in her shirt, walked over around the desk to Hana. "That's why you are so uncomfortable about it..." She smiled, "here let me tell you about it…" She leaned close to her, her eyes closed. "He wanted to kiss me without my shirt on…"

"Okay…" Hana's voice cracked, she was nervous. A girl with fangs was close to her neck and when she spoke all she could see were her fangs. She felt vulnerable and scared, her body trembled, the girl pulled back tilting her head.

"Hana…"

She looked up to her with her chin to her chest looking every bit the nervous little girl. Hitomi smiled "I'm not going to hurt you…" She reached out hugging her, "I'm sorry…" She held her for a while then leaned back smiling, "but he also implied something… When he moved from my neck to my shoulder..." She placed her finger on Hana's nose.

"Really…" Kiku, Adelina, and Makoto stared at her; they leaned over the desk waiting for the answer. Ai was smiling drinking her stigma.

"Wwhat that..." Hana's face went blank. Hitomi looked at Hana with a mischievous smile on her face. She turned to kiku, "you should explain it…" She patted Hana on the top of her head, "I need to enter that… Then we should go out…" The girls nodded their head, kiku and Ai and Hana said their goodbyes, "see you tomorrow…"


	11. Chapter 11

It was the last day, all three had arrived early. They were sitting, talking with the two friends of hitomi. She was in one of the rooms getting dressed. The room was filled, girls were watching. The others did not talk about this private screening. If they did, it would've been hard or more expensive to get a seat this close. This area was blocked off by the walls of books from the library. When Hitomi came out of the room, she was wearing a white yukata with a yellow obi. She smiled, her black hair was pulled back tied into a long ponytail that fell to her waist.

"Oh my…" Girls' voices could be heard from the computer desk around the room.

"She always looks good when she dresses that way…" Adelina nodded their head smiling.

"I bet…" Makoto smiled, she had a mischievous look on her face.

Kiku, AI, and Hana could only nod their heads.

"So…" She smiled, "what do you think…"

"You're beautiful…" Hana whispered, looking up at Hitomi, her eyes teared up.

She tilted her head, smiling, "thank you Hana…" She walked over, putting her hand to her cheek, "why are you crying…"

"You look like my mom…"

Her smile grew on her face, "thank you Hana… For the compliment…" She sighed, looking at the clock, then to her friends.

"Places…" She grinned

He was in the room, his back to the door. He finished his work, gathering his books. He opened the door, turning the lights off.

Hitomi stood up, turned slowly around leaning against the desk.

"I thought I would wear something traditional…" She narrowed her eyes, looking very attractive.

He inhaled, looking her up and down. He stood for a long moment, staring at her as she leaned against the desk.

"Well… Are you going to man up…?" She smiled as he slowly walked over to her, handing his papers to her. She stared at him placing them on the desk. His eyes never leaving her face.

"It is my last day… I want it to last a little longer…" She blushed hearing his comment, lowering her chin, she smiled as she was looking up at him.

She brought her hands to her obi, slowly losing it, sliding her hands along the seams she slipped her naked leg out and slowly exposed her tight stomach and her firm ample breasts; she leaned back slightly smiling at him.

"Yep… She did it…" Makoto smiled nodding at each of them, "nothing underneath…" She nodded to kiku, AI, and Hana

"It's her classic move…"

He released his breath, and she could hear his heart beating faster.

"You have no right to look so good…" He whispered, as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his lean body, sliding his hands inside her yukata, he pressed his body to hers, she felt the heat between them. He leaned forward kissing her gently on the lips, moving his leg between her thighs. His hands at the base of her spine sent tingling sensations across her body. He slid his hand up to the top of her neck, caressing it with his fingers, pressing firmly at the base where her neck joined the head. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. She was breathing heavy as He slowly tilted her head, slipping his mouth to her neck, his tongue softly moving across her skin, she licked her lips, leaning her head against his. "You shouldn't…" She whispered, he ignored her, moving his mouth to her shoulder, his leg pressing deeper against her, skin glistening as her body temperature rose, she felt his lips part then his teeth against her skin. She moved her hands to embrace him, he opened his mouth nipping her shoulder. Her body felt the electricity flow, she tensed, breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't…" She felt, she was losing herself as she leaned heavy against his body slowly moving him away from her, she looked over her shoulder to her friends, kiku saw it, her eyes glazed her mouth open wide her fangs exposed. Both her friends noticed it and rushed over, Adelina reached across the desk, grabbing her ponytail pulling her head back away from him. Makoto ran behind Ron, reaching around his waist, pulling him away, her yukata falling open exposing her naked body. She, her body, shined with sweat. Makoto looked at Hitomi and then to Ron.

She pointed her finger at him, "you should know better…"

"I'll do it…" Adelina grabbed Hitomi rushing her, pulling her, into one of the study rooms.

"How could you…" Makoto narrowed her eyes as he was looking over to the room. Adelina was quickly undressing as she pushed Hitomi against the wall, opening her mouth sinking her fangs into Hitomi's flesh, she returned the favor.

"She'll be fine… It's not the first time…" Makoto paused, glaring at him. "It's not the first time one of us has done this…" She stepped forward poking him in the chest with her finger, "but you need to leave…"

He swallowed hard looking at the both of the girls in the room, turning to leave. He walked out of the IT room, into the library. He stopped to talk to the Adriene and Nita. She nodded her head, she could smell it, and she wagged her finger at him telling him that he should leave.

"Go now…" She shook her head, Nita waved as he left.

"Is she alright," Hana was staring into the study room. Both girls were naked, clinging to each other, their bodies glistening with sweat. Their fangs sunk deep into each other shoulder. Kiku walked over to Hana, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… They'll be fine…"

"But…" Hana looked up with concern in her eyes at Kiku's face.

The girls were laughing now, their heads leaning against each other, catching their breath. There were small blood trails seeping across their skin from the fang marks on their shoulders.

"Kiku smiled, "there… see their done now..."

"What happened…?" Hana asked putting her hand on the glass window of the door. Adelina and Hitomi noticed her, smiled, laughed, and gave her a little wave. Makoto walked over with the yukata and obi in her hand

She tilted her head at Hana, opening the door, "she wanted to claim him…" She nodded her head, " that is what he meant when he kissed her shoulder yesterday" she smiled ,closing the door behind her. She said something to the other girls, all three started laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiku, Hana, and ai were walking through the library. Ron had left a little while before them. They stayed because Hana wanted to make sure hitomi was all right. After a few good laughs and a playful teasing Hana seem satisfied and they left, Adelina had given her a hug, hitomi and Makoto each kissed her, thanking her for her concern. Even though it had been a year since she had been bitten, her master who was her father was dead, killed when police stormed the house after neighbors had called a domestic dispute call. Vampire authorities were called, her brother who had not been bitten was sent to live with an aunt. Hana went to the bund. (She was one of the .01% the vaccines couldn't help.)She was too old to be assigned a family and really too young to live on her own. She lived in a one room apartment assigned by the government. Then they enrolled her into school. She had No Guardian, no mentor, no teacher, and no one to tell her how to be a vampire. When she tried to contact her aunt, wanting to talk to her little brother they would always hang up on her.

Hana met ai at school. She was eating lunch by herself. When she looked up, there she was drinking stigma through a straw. Ai looked to be 13 years old, long dark hair with dark eyes and porcelain skin. She had a friendly aura around her but others stayed away from ai.

Kiku was European with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was tall thin with ample breasts. She claimed of come to Japan with her parents after 1945 to help with rebuilding. She named herself kiku after being bitten and woke up in a chrysanthemum garden.

Kiku lived in the bund also in a one room apartment, but spent a lot of time at school. One day, she notices Hana and ai being bullied during lunch. Hana was trembling, staring at four fanged boys trying to steal their lunch. Ai looked at them with narrowed eyes, sipping her stigma through a straw, holding her arm out in her hand a long knife. They were laughing and taunting them, when kiku walked up behind them and handle the situation, violently. After that, they just appear together walking to and from the bund.

"So…" Kiku smiled walking up to the desk in the library. Nita was sitting hands clasped watching the room. She was petite, long dark hair, her brown skin shined, she smiled big, no fangs, she was just a human girl. She was very friendly and very helpful.

"Is Adriene around…?" Kiku asked as Hana and ai stood looking around the room.

"Gram is not here right now…" She nodded her head, pointing to the back of the library, "she went to see mistress Adelina…"

Kiku was caught off guard, "Adelina is Adriene's master…"

"Yes…" She smiled nodding her head.

"I guess she likes beautiful women… Hana…" Kiku looked at Hana and ai shaking her head.

Nita laughed, still nodding her head.

"Are you Hana…?" She asked.

"No…" Kiku, Hana had a surprised look on their faces.

"Who wants to know…?" Kiku pointed to Hana, Nita smiled, she opened the drawer, taking an envelope out handing it to kiku.

Kiku looked at it, on the envelope Hana's name was written out on it. She handed Hana the envelope,

"What…" she held the envelope, looking at it. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked to ai; she raised her eyebrow remaining silent.

"Open it…" Kiku nodded her head pointing at it.

"Okay…" she hesitated, biting her lip.

She held the envelope in her hand, staring at it. She nervously breathes, tapping the end of it on her hand. She tore the end off, blowing into it opening it. She pulled the note out of the envelope. She read it aloud in a soft voice.

Hello Hana, kiku and ai…

Sorry, I haven't been able to see you.

Ron.

She looked at the letter, kiku spoke, but Hana did not hear her words.

"Hana…"

She looked up at kiku, she handed her the letter, her eyes tearing up.

"He knows my name…"


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, kiku was late. She was running through the tunnel that connected the bund to the school. There was very little foot traffic on that day going to school. She was nervous about Hana and ai. Even though they would be in school, problems could arise. They had no master to protect them. Vampires, fanged or fangless wanted to make a name for themselves or even move up in the hierarchy could take advantage of the situation. Some could try to make them their masters by attacking and biting them again. On the other hand, to show how tough they were, attack them. Fangless vampires were still vampires even with fangs removed, they had the potential skills to kill. Kiku entered the school, nervously looking around the hallways, their lockers and even to the first class of the morning. Even though she was not their master, she worried about them. She quickly walked down the hallway towards the administration offices to see if anything had been reported. She turned the corner, the weight suddenly dropped off her shoulders, and she laughed as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I guess she got tired of waiting, "she sighed, closing her eyes. There they were standing at the library door. there they stood, Hana and ai staring up at him as he talked to Adelina, hitomi and Makoto. They were nodding their heads, laughing. Hana had reached up grabbing his sleeve. He slowly moved his arm around her shoulders, and she could see Hana smiling. Ai was holding his hand, sipping stigma through a straw. Adelina had her hand on top of Hana's head giving her a gentle pat.

Kiku approached, she could hear the laughing. Ron was apologizing for yesterday.

"I am really sorry…" He smiled shaking his head giving a slight bow.

"I bet you are…" Makoto sarcastically nodded her head.

"Hey, if I knew she couldn't handle it…" He pointed to hitomi smiling.

"Hey now…" Hitomi playfully pushed him, Adelina hugging her, "my girl can handle it…"

"Good morning…" Kiku waved, smiling as she arrived. "I was nervous…" She knelt down to Hana tilting her head looking at ai.

Ron looking at kiku kneeling beside him, "it's fine…"

"Hmmm…" Kiku hugged Hana with the content smile on her face.

"They were waiting…" Adelina smiled, "I was hoping they wanted me as their master…" She paused, looking at Hana and ai, "such pretty girls…"

She turned gazing at kiku, "perhaps maybe you kiku…" She winked at her, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you…" Kiku bowed her head, "but…"

Adelina waved her and, "let me know… I'll be happy to…" She exhaled a quick breath, putting her hand on Ron's chest. "You…" She tapped her finger on his chest, "… You…" She shook her head just looking at him. Makoto and hitomi laughed, "Time to get to work…"

They waved going into the library, "Nita is going to yell at us… She takes after Adriene..."

Kiku was standing next to Ron, Hana was holding his hand, ai held onto his wrist.

"I was worried…" She tightened her lips, standing up she straightened her skirt.

"So…" She looked at Ron. He tilted his head raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"What do we do with you…?" Kiku shook her head, looking at Hana.

"Don't say a word…" She paused, her index finger on his lips.

"Okay…" He mumbled beneath her fingertip.

Ron smiled, "so you don't have any masters… Hana…"

They shook their heads. There was only one way not to have a master. They were killed. Usually those that served the old master would be taken over and they serve the new master.

"Was that the reason for the fight…?" He asked looking at each girl.

Kiku shrugged her shoulders, twisting her lips, "don't know… We can't ask him…"

Hana leaned close against him, still holding his hand. Her eyes lit up looking at kiku.

"I was standing here talking to them, when all of a sudden…" He looked at each one, "Bam… there they are…"

Kiku held her hand out, looking at Hana, "you have him…" She winked, "what are you going to do."

"Huh…" Ron looked at three of them.

"Time for class…" They walked down the halls, dropping Hana and ai at their classroom. He waved as they walked into the room and sat down all eyes were watching.

Kiku waved, smiling warmly. Ron was watching her face.

"What…" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Do I need to walk you…?" He held his hand out, she looked at his hand, then to his face.

"Really…" She tightened her lips, "you think that will work. I've seen you in action…"

"So…" He smiled, leaning a little closer to her. "Do I need to be a little more persistent…?" Still holding his hand out as he shook it a little bit.

"Come on…" He laughed, "The kids are watching…"

Kiku chuckled, shaking her head with her eyes closed, "I can't believe you went there…"

"Are you not going to be late…?" She reached out poking him in the chest with her finger.

"For you, I will take the punishment…" He bowed his head, "Mistress…" He looked up with a mischievous expression on his face. "Or I could just follow you; maybe stalk you for a while or even begging you to allow me to walk to class on the third floor… Room 315…" He smiled and winked at her.

"You knew…" She spoke in a whisper dropping her chin, closing her eyes. She held out her hand in defeat, he grasps it holding it tight.

"Just like that…" He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

The next two days, she resisted each time, finally giving in to him. Then by the end of the week, it was automatic. They would drop Hana and ai off at the first class, she would sigh, looking at his hand. Then she would hold her hand out. he would take it with a big smile on his face as he walked her to class.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

It was Tuesday; they were standing by the library near the entrance. Ronan had a half day and kiku, Hana and ai had full days scheduled. They were just talking, when Hana reached up taking his hand. He leaned close to her, "yes…" Hana looked up to him; her nervousness was obvious, "um… Um…" She hesitated; he knelt down, looking at her, "yes…"

"Could I… We come over…"

"What…" He stared at her surprised eyes open wide, he looked at Kiku; she didn't know what Hana was asking, then to ai. She asked again, this time with a smile.

"Can we see your house… Ron…" She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes puckered lips, hands clasped to her chest.

"Huh..." He looked at Hana, ai tilting her head smiling with her stigma in her hand. Kiku was covering her face with her hands, peeking through two fingers, hiding the smile on her face. It was not long ago, Hana barely spoke, barely looked at people in the eye. Here she was staring up at him asking to spend the night. Ron laughed at first; she asked again, "on Friday can we come over…" She raised her eyebrows, "please…"

"Is this your doing…" He looked over at kiku.

"No…" She was chuckling, with her eyes closed, covering her mouth with her hand. He looked back at Hana, her eyes were glistening. He put his finger on her nose, "you know… I am immune to that kind of look…" He nodded his head, "do you know why…"

She swallowed, still gazing up at him, "why…"

"I have three sisters, "he nodded his head tapping her nose with his finger. "They would ask me something using that face. I would say no…" He tightened his lips, her face tightened as if ready to cry. "Then I would say yes…"

"Really…" She nodded her head, filling with confidence.

"Then they'd smile, hit me, yelling… I win…" He tapped her on the nose, smiling leaning forward putting his forehead to hers.

"Besides what would your family you've been assigned to have to say…" He straightened himself up. She lowered her head, looking at the floor.

"I live by myself…" She reached up wiping her face with her sleeves.

"I…" He hesitated, he looked at kiku, and she shrugged her shoulders, with a sad look on her face. "Did you know…?" He looked over to kiku. She shook her head, "no…"

He took a deep breath, exhaling closing his eyes. He put his hand on his hips. The three girls watching, he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the ceiling.

"Fine…" He slowly exhaled,

"Really…" She looked up with a big smile, tears in her eyes. Ai smiled still drinking her stigma.

"On one condition…" He looked over at kiku with a smile on his face.

She returned his look with narrowed eyes and a scowl at him. "What condition…"

A mischievous look was on his face, he smiled.

"Don't get any ideas…" Kiku's voice hinted of violent repercussions.

"Really… You think I would…"

"Yes I do…" Kiku exhaled with great irritation.

"Even for the children…" He laughed; she reached out poking him on the chest, "if you think I would… Because… You know…" He stared, smiling as her words tripped over themselves. "I am not hitomi or Makoto or… Or…"

"Yes…" His eyes laughing "go on…"

She stopped, glancing down at Hana and ai.

"Don't you want to spend the night…?" Hana asked so innocently.

Ron laughed, "She's not thinking like you… Kiku…"

"Don't…" She pointed at him, "Don't underestimate her…" She sighed, "What then… What are the conditions…?" She looked away admitting defeat.

"You just need to find my house…" He nodded, leaning down to Hana, ai placing his hands on her cheeks caressing them with his thumbs.

"But we can't take the trains or the buses…" Hana's' shoulders dropped, Ai puckered her lips. Their chins fell towards the floor. "I believe your reaction but" he pointed to ai, "yours I don't…"

Kiku closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to her forehead. She sighed noticeably.

Ron chuckled, "you didn't think about that… Huh…

"I thought you had a car… Or something…" She puckered her lips, disappointed. She looked at her hands, nervously playing with her fingers.

"What… You think I had a helicopter…" He smiled placing his hands on their heads. He stood up, looking at kiku; she opened one eye looking at him.

"What…" She snapped back at him.

"I walked to school… It takes me about 20 minutes…" He winked at kiku; she closed her eye, raising her chin up, "Hmmph..."

"That's a hint… He slowly turned to leave walking towards the hallway. "

"Where are you going…?" Hana turned, watching him as he left, he pointed to his wrist pretending he had a wristwatch. "Time to go running… The workout…" He waved.

"Are you going to run outside…?" hana yelled across the corridor.

"Yes…" He rounded the corner, disappearing down the hallway.

Hana looking up to kiku, she was twisting her lips thinking. Her face filled with concern, "how are we going to find him," ai was still sipping on her stigma, looking up at kiku smiling nodded her head.

She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head, "really Hana…"

"Yes…" She nodded looking at kiku.

"Why…"

"I always lock myself in my room on the weekends… I'm afraid to go out there… All of the others, yelling and screaming and then the stigma comes down. I only have one uniform so…"

Kiku bent down, wrapping her arms around Hana, ai leaned her head against her back. Her body trembled thinking about it.

"I thought he would just say yes…" Her voice shook as her body trembled.

"Don't worry I will find it…"

"What if the address is not in the system…" Hitomi smiled, Nita nodded her head. Their heads were sticking out of the library. Kiku raised her head, she was leaning against Hana. She notice hitomi was typing on a small handheld device.

"How long have you been listening…" Kiku tilted her head,

"Since Nita called me over…" She nodded, "can… I… We…" She smiled, her fingers moving faster.

"Are you…"

She smiled, Yep…"

Kiku looked around the hallway; all of the girls had handheld devices they were typing away. It hit her then, "are you…" She reached into her pocket, pulling her device out.

"I can't…" Her shoulders dropped, "thank God…"

"God has nothing to do with this…" Hitomi smiled, "this is personal research…" She smirks, "normally… Yeah… I go net then"

Nita was smiling, she was excited, she reached into her bag bringing out a book and handing it to kiku.

"What's this…?" She reached out taking the book from Nita's hand.

"It's a monthly…" She bounced over next to kiku, Hana, ai had moved over closer to see the book. "Next to Yuki, with her BL stuff… Hitomi is right up there in the sales…" She closed her eyes smiling. Hitomi blushed.

"I prefer vampire triangle love relationships… You know human, fanged, fangless lots of flesh…" She smiled still typing away.

"I… I… Read this…" Kiku blushed, "you're telling me…"

"Oh yes… The fight will be in the next month's edition…" She reached out stroking Hana's head, "and my new character the little virgin hottie struggling to maintain her humanity…"

"Is your experience in it…?" Kiku narrowed her eyes looking at hitomi.

"First page…" She smiled, "next issue… That will hit them hard. Even adding some little illustrations..."

Nita laughed, "Makoto's taken pictures, we will use them as a base…" She took the book from kiku opening it to a particular page, "see that's based on me…"

"But she and her… You know…" Kiku was reading the paragraph look at her from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah…" She smiled, and she exhaled, "didn't really happen though.. that's me…"

Hitomi laughed, "seriously though… his address is down south from Tokyo… A Long Way, South…"

"Really…"

"Oh yes… I checked…" She stopped typing, waving her hand in the air, "damn writer's cramp." She smiled at kiku, "I wanted him to… You know…"

"Finish…" Kiku smiled, nodding her head. "But I thought…"

"When you arrive. we were talking about it…" She stopped herself, looking at Hana and ai. She motion for kiku, little closer, she leaned in whispering into her ear.

"He talked about chaining me to the wall with a little ball gag..."

Kiku's eyes open wide, her mouth dropped as she covered her face just below her eyes with her hands. "You are lying…" She looked at hitomi; she had a tight smile on her face.

"Really… Oh my…" Kiku breathed in deep, looking at Hana.

He glanced up, "are you…?"

"You'll have to read the next month's issue or the later books…" Hitomi nodded her head, Nita smiled going back into the library. Hana and ai looked at kiku, her face flushed, her skin glistening she wiped her forehead, "you are too young for that… Right now…"


	16. Chapter 16

Wednesday

Kiku walked down the brightly lit tunnel, she was thinking to herself. She wondered if he really told the truth. Students from the mainland took a bus to school; it was located within the 1.5 km area jointly managed by the Japanese government and the vampire government. She took a deep breath, "20 minutes…" She could see the guards standing at the entrance. She smiled, "good evening…"

"Good evening…" They replied as one of the guards walked over with a scanner. She placed her hand on the screen. The guard smiled nodding his head.

"Be safe…" He bowed his head, "I will…" She waved as she walked away.

She looked up at the night sky filled with stars. The light from the streets yellow glow filled with bugs dancing in the air. The night breeze felt warm on her skin. She took a deep breath, "no… I can't smell him… So…" The wind was blowing away; she stood still looking in all directions.

"Can we help you…?" One of the guards yelled, she reached up, moving some hair behind her ear that had blown onto her face.

"I don't know…" She smiled, "I'm looking for someone…"

The two guards came walking over, "is he…"

"He's human…" She nodded her head, looking at each one of them. If a vampire were to ask that outside the bund, they would be in trouble. A human trying to become vampires was no longer allowed by proclamation from Princess Mina. But if it occurred by accident or malicious attack, they were quickly brought to the bund. The fangless were often used to "lure…" Or meet up with them, then taking them to the fanged vampire, usually their master, who would then turn them. The guards look at her with suspicious eyes. She laughed, "It's not like that…"

The guard tilted his head, "go on…"

"He dared me to find his house…"

"Really…" Guards smiled, they both looked at each other, and "so…" they raised their eyebrows.

Kiku blushed, covering her face, "it's not like that either…" He gave me a hint that he walked to school and…"

"Who… Ron…"

She had a shocked expression on her face, "you know him…"

It was Camille; he was walking from the Hummer parked on the side of the road. Despite being blind he moved quite eloquently. "Oh really, "hyunte laughed, "she's looking for your little friend…"

"Really… It's not like that…" She started to laugh, "Really… I mean it…" All four of the guards, leaned forward, slowly taking a deep breath, they could smell his scent on her body. "Really…" They laughed.

"We're just friends," she held her hands out waving them. "Quite nervous for just friends" one of the guards raised his hand making air quotes.

"It's just…" She trying to explain but her words and her tongue were tangled up. Then she just nodded her head, "wolves…" She shook her head, and they just laughed.

Camille smiled," he often stops by and talks about the books that he is reading. He reads quite the variety of books." He talked about the different books Ron had read. What he was interested in reading.

"I recommended the Iliad by Homer… For him to read" Camille reached behind him, pulling a book out. "He recommended… Of mice and men…"

"They sit for about an hour talking about it…"hyunte laughed nodding his head, "just because you can't read…" Camille smiled, nodding his head toward Hyunte

"Hey… I can read… See…" He reached behind him and he held out a manga nodding his head with a smile. Kiku closed her eyes, her cheeks blushing shaking her head.

"It's written by Hitomi, I can tell that you are impressed…" Hyunte nodded his head slipping his manga into his pocket.

She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at them, "could you please tell me…"

"He asked us not to say anything…"

Her shoulders dropped, "really… He went that far…" She shook her head, "it's not for me… it's for someone else…" She looked at the ground, her eyes were glistening, her lips puckered out. She looked up at them, with her best pouting face, they stared at her, "I… I…" she sniffled. The three guards became uncomfortable, nervously looked away, "she's pouting… Camille…" He sighed, "Fine…" Camille huffed, raising his arm, his hand pointing, "Down that way…"

She smiled quickly, "I win…" She raised her hands up, turning, "thanks…" as she ran down the road.

"That was brutal…" Hyunte looked at the other guards, "I'm telling him you did it…" Camille turned, walking back to the Hummer. They could hear her laughing all the way, disappearing in the dark.

She walked the road along Tokyo harbor, desolate buildings filled with nothing but shattered glass from broken windows. The Grass raising from the asphalt, lining the streets, streetlights some working flickering in the night. Kiku looked at her watch, the illuminated numbers counting. "It's been 15 minutes, nothing but run down industrial," she looked ahead and the road twisted around the corner. She looked across the bay, the water reflecting the lights of the shoreline. A large sign showing the development of the area by Donguriguropu (acorn group). On the sign it showed the smiling faces of human and fangless. Potential residential development, it was large enough to block her view of the coming area. She smiled, as she past the sign, the area had been razed nothing but dirt and rock scattered along the prepared area. Nothing… But a three-story building facing the harbor. It was set back from the road, surrounded by a wrought iron fence. She knew it was his, she could smell him. The exterior design was simple, A tall rectangular box. She opened the Iron Gate, walking along the flat steppingstones leading to a small porch that ran across the front of the building. The door was illuminated by two iron lanterns. The door was Hunter's green, a polished brass door knocker hung underneath a half circle window in the door. She noticed the sticker that read polarized glass. She glanced at the two windows on each side of the door. Polarized.

"Hmmm..." She took a deep breath; exhaling slowly using the door knocker she tapped the door. The door sounded solid, she knocked the wood with her knuckle, and she could tell it was very solid. She waited, no one answered. She tried again, nothing. She looked in the windows, the spacious room was empty.

"Hmm..." She thought that maybe he was gone. Maybe working out or running. She steps back from underneath the porch top. She looked up at the sky, narrowing her eyes.

"You couldn't answer…" She yelled up at him. He was standing on the second story balcony looking down at her he held his hands out, "I was working out, I didn't hear you…"

"I knocked twice…" She glared at him pointing her finger at him.

"Did you ring the bell…?"

"Huh... The bell…" She looked over to the door, on the wall next the door was a small brass sign on it read ring bell please… She sighed shaking her head closing her eyes

"Really… I'm supposed to see that…"

"You're a vampire right… "She heard him yell as he went back into the house.

She narrowed her eyes and she slowly lifted her finger, pressing the button holding it down, grinning. She grumbled to herself, "I'll show him…"

She leaned to the right, grinning looking in the window. He came running down the steps then through the room. She could see him smiling.

"Who is that…?" She could hear him laughing, the Bell suddenly stopped.

Kiku stared at it, "what the…" She tried pressing it repeatedly.

"I can turn it off…" She could see him peeking through the window at the top of the door, Laughing.

She could hear the locks being turned, the doorknob twisting reflecting in the dark. He smiled, breathing heavy, his body glistening; he had a towel around his neck, his skin red from the exertion of working out. His scent filling her nose as she looked at the large scar running across his abdomen half hidden by his sweatpants.

"Come on in…" He turned, and he waved her in. He took the towel drying his hair. .She could see the tattoo shining from his perspiration. Five wolves' mouths open staring at her, the dragons relentless. She reached out to touch it, stopping just before she sensed his skin.

"So what do you think…?" He casually spoke looking over shoulder. But before she could answer there was a ding, a bell went off, "dinner…" He walked over to the kitchen.

The room was open; the left side had a large living room, couches facing the wall. A large-screen TV filled the space.

"Is that a…" Kiku shocked stared, pointing at the wall.

"It's a 300 inch HDTV…" He was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. The kitchen located on the right side of the room that opened to an eating bar that curve towards the living room.

"So you've got money ... huh…" Kiku walked over to the kitchen finding a spot to sit.

"Mmmm... This is my mom's doing…" He nodded his head, pulling a tray of cooked meat out of the commercial grade oven. He placed it over the top of the stove, kiku looking over, he smiled. "Five burner… Duel oven…" He smirked, "top-of-the-line…"

"I'll take you on a tour… If you like…"

"What will it cost me…?" She asked staring at him, getting comfortable in her seat.

"Nothing… Because you found me…"

He reached into the refrigerator, "need anything to drink…"

"I'm a vampire… Sodas not my style…" She had brought the remote over with her and was busy flipping through the channels not paying attention.

"Here…" He put a glass on the counter; next to it lay two pint bags of blood.

Kiku nearly dropped the remote, looking at the blood.

"How did you…" She reached over picking up the two bags. They both were filled with deep rich red fluid, each having white labels on the bag, information written on it.

"These are today's date…" She was reading the information, "running, swimming, weights... Is this… Yours…"

Ron smiled nodding his head, wiping off his hands. He sat next to her, his plate filled with medium rare flank steak with spinach and tomatoes.

"I keep a supply, at least a month, just in case I get hurt…" He took a bag from her hand, cutting it open and pouring it into the glass, "it stored around 33 to 43° usually but this is pretty fresh… I did it today…"

She watched as the deep red liquid slowly filled the glass up, she took a slow breath bring the scent into her nose. With her eyes staring at the glass, she looked at him from the corner of her eye, he was smiling, licking his lips till the bag was empty. He rolled the bag up, squeezing it empty." There …"

He raised his glass, "toast me…" He smiled, she stared at the glass sitting in front of her, and she looked at him.

"What's a matter…?" He put his hand on the top of her chair, "I've eaten dinner with fangless before…" He smiled, "is just like having a drink, I would eat and they would drink…"

"Fine…" She reached over, taking the glass. "Here's to not eating alone..." The air filled with the clink of the two glasses. She placed her lips on the rim; the cool iron taste ran across her tongue, she sighed, "not like stigma…" she licked the wet liquid from her lips as she gazed at the red fluid in the glass. She tilted her head, he was chewing, smiling.

"Are you going to say it…?"

"What…" He nearly choked, laughing tilting his head to look at her.

"Go on…" She leaned forward narrowing her eyes with a little smile on her face.

He swallowed, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Got a little of Ron in you now...huh…" he laughed, She turned her head, looking away from him trying to hide a small smile on her face, taking another drink.

"Coming back for more…" He laughed, shaking his head, slapping the counter, "I'm sorry…"

She exhaled, a tight smile on her face, she closed her eyes finishing her drink.

She poured the second glass, and he finished his meal.

"So… Now the tour… This is the first floor, kitchen, living room. He pointed to the back of the room to the stairs leading up to the next levels. He took his dishes walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want more…?" He was referring to the blood. He placed his dishes in the sink and was reaching in to the refrigerator.

"I'm fine…" He pulled out a few more bags, and he walked over to the stairs, knelt down punching some numbers on an electronic lock below the bookshelves. The lower part opened a cold air rose creating a fog the spilled over onto the floor.

Kiku walked over, amazed. "What the…"

He slipped the bags behind other bags already frozen. "Like I said I keep about 30 days' worth… Just in case of an accident."

"I left two in the fridge for you…" He smiled, "I'm such a good host…"

"So… He held his hand out, upstairs…" He motioned with his head. "The stairs go up to the roof. He was humming as he led her by the hand up the stairs. This door, he turned the knob, "is the workout room." They walked in; she could see the weights, running machines, pull up bars, Martial arts workouts and at the very end the sliding glass door that led to the porch. She noticed the polarize glass symbol. They walk back he pointed to "The steam room, if you're in the mood." He raises eyebrows, "no…"

"No…" She glared, sipping some more blood. They left the room going up the stairs, "now opening this door, if you want to.. you know…" He paused; she stood hand on her hips, narrowed eyes. "If you are impaired by the drink… You can take advantage of me or I of you…" She shook her head, sighing. "Come on... hurry up…" she motioned with her hand. " don't say it…"

"This is the bedroom, "he walked in, "that's the king-size bed, my dresser, the empty space leading to the sliding doors."

"What's this…?" She slid the wall partition, behind it a large bath made of stone and wood. "Wow… That is really nice…" She tilted her head, looking at him. She ran her hand across the smooth surface of the stone and bamboo. He pointed to the area next to the bath; it was large enough for three people standing made of stone, "that's the shower…" She slipped behind the bath, walking into the shower. There were electronic gauges on the wall for temperature, water speed and how many nozzles to use. "Six shower heads; if you like we could take a bath or even a shower…" She looked at him from the corner of her eye, she didn't say no.

"If you want to…" He held his hand out towards the door, "last stop…" He smiled. They walked up the final steps, opening the door. They could feel the wind slowly flowing into the stairwell across their bodies. She stepped out onto the rooftop. Her hair floated in the air, in the distance she could see the lights shimmering on the black water of the Tokyo Bay, blanket of stars above them glowing in the night sky. She walked over to the edge of the front of the house, leaning against the wall. She stared out, sipping her drink. He walked over, leaning next to her, watching her watching the skyline.

"Yes…" She spoke without looking in his direction.

"My mom built this for me, the Donguriguropu or "acorn group" is her company. She's one-of-a-kind. "He laughs, "She said if I can't get some in here…"

Kiku chuckled; "really…" she tilted her head looking at him her eyes were shining reflecting the moon she laughed. He nodded his head, "there's more I can show you but… That's enough for tonight…"

"It is a beautiful view…" She sipped her drink. He watched her, smiling.

"Yes it is…" he never looked at the bay.

"So about that bath…" She smiled, tilting her head. He smiled back,

"Don't get any ideas… You touch anything… I will break your fingers…"

"What about your back…"

"That's fine…"

"Your hair…"

"That's fine…"

"How about…"

"I will break your fingers…"


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday

She could see the joy in Hana's eyes as they flashed when she told her she had found him. She shrieked in excitement, ai smiled as she drank stigma, shaking her head at Hana's reaction. The kids in the hallway stared at them as they passed by going to class.

"Oh… what now…" Hana's hands were clenched together as she beamed, looking up at kiku. She was holding her hands out to slow Hana down.

"Wait a minute…" She chuckled, shaking her head; she glanced over at ai, her lips tight hoping not to laugh. Hana moved a little closer, on the edge. "Can we… kiku... We can go right…" She took a quick breath, "kiku…. could ... we please…"

Kiku dropped to one knee, looking into her eyes. She put her hands on her shoulder, "Hana… I don't know…"

"Why…"

"We have to get permission…"

Hana tilted her head, not understanding. "But the other kids come and go from the mainland…" she exhaled a heavy breath, "why can't we…"

Kiku closed her eyes, inhaling and then slowly exhaled. "We are vampires… They are human…" She sighed; she could see Hana's eyes starting to tear up. "But…" She spoke dropping her gaze to the floor. "He said if you found him…we could..." Ai reached over putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh… I see…" She whispered, Hana's shoulders slumped, "it is because… We're…"

"Kiku…" A young woman's voice called out, she turned looking to see who it was. Hana's eyes still gazing at the marble tiles.

"Yuri…" Kiku sounded puzzled, watching her as she approached them. She was smiling, carrying a white envelope in her left hand.

Kiku stood up, smiling at Yuri. "Good morning Yuri…"

"Good morning to you, Hana and ai…" She smiled at each of them; she brought her hand up, coughing clearing her throat.

"I was told to give you this…"

Kiku wore an unsure look on her face, Hana and ai looked up watching as Yuri handed kiku the envelope.

"What is it…?" Hana glanced at the envelope and then to kiku.

"I don't know… A special messenger brought it by earlier but you weren't here at school yet." She tilted her head, smiling at them, "if you need someplace private…" She paused, "you can use the infirmary."

She turned the envelope over looking at it. The only writing on it was her name. She did not recognize the writing. She took a deep breath, "no… I'll open it here… Thank you…"

"Very well…" She bowed, saying her goodbyes, turned walking down the hallway, disappearing into the morning crowd.

"Open it…" Hana craned her neck to see, ai nodded her head, speaking quietly, "go-ahead…"

"mmm." she tapped the envelope on her hand, tearing the edge off. She blew into it, popping it open. She took the note out, and stared at it for a moment. She read it to herself, staring in disbelief.

"How…" She whispered

"What is it…?" Hana reached out, bending the edge of the note, tilting her head to see the contents. Kiku stood silently, her eyes following every word on the note. She moved her mouth as words silently left her lips. Hana and ai looking up at her anticipating, wanting to know what was on the written note.

She exhaled loudly, putting her hand on Hana's head.

"It seems we have permission…" She slowly smiled.

"Really…" Hana's face beams, "but how…" She smiled the familiar fangless smile. She chuckled looking at ai as her eyes moved from Hana to kiku back to Hana, she grinned as she drank her stigma through the straw. Hana stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Kiku's waist, ai just tilted her head.

"I knew you could do it…" Hana's words were muffled as she buried her face against Kiku's chest.

"I haven't done anything…"

"Yes… You did…" She wiped her tears, she had begun to cry, her face still buried in kiku shirt, "You found him… Now this…"

"So we can stay Friday night…" She laughed wiping the tears with a sleeve of her shirt.

"No…"

"Huh…"

"We can stay the weekend… Friday through Sunday… Then we'd come back before school starts…"

Hana laughed loudly, her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really... We should find him," she giggled that slowly filled her face with joy. She was thinking about the weekend. She had never thought something this simple could make her so happy. It had been over a year since she had done anything like this. She had been turned when she was just 15, now she was 16; she had never been away from the bund. She was alone, all the time, except for when she was at school. Even then she walked through the hallways, eyes glued to the floor. A young fangless girl with no master was easy prey. Be silent, be invisible that's what she was told by the other girls like her, young, and inexperienced vampires. She lived alone behind a locked door and a small one person apartment with the essentials. A single bed and one little table, which her small TV rested. The window was her only view of the bund. She would leave only with a group or with a family that live close. She would pick up her stigma on Fridays coming home from school, then directly to her apartment locking the door as she entered. She smiled, "I wonder if the air smells differently…"

The air in the underground was recirculated pushed through the ducts by large fans. She wanted to feel the breeze on her face again. She hoped it was like when she was younger.

"He's not here… Today…" Quickly brought her back to reality.

"What…" She stared looking at kiku. Since she had gotten back from the hospital, Ron or kiku would walk ai and her to their classes. She would wait until they arrived. He would smile, waving at her as she gathered her books, running to him or to kiku. They'd hug; she held their hands to the next class. It was not like it was before when it was just her and ai sharing the same class schedule because of their ages. She would walk with her to each class and would often be left alone, the kids would look at them, Hana watching the marble floor as she walked, ai would smiled, it was not a friendly smile or a warm smile, despite having no fangs many quickly looked away. There was something fearful in her smiled. When she would smile at Hana, she felt it was a warm beautiful smiled. Hana would often compliment her about her smiled. Then the day, while they were being teased, kiku would join their little group. Now after the fight, Ronan was with them. She laughed, thinking of him talking about ai smiled.

"Damn… Ai… That smile of yours… It's pretty scary…" She smiled even bigger, hearing him say it. He would reach out putting his hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She would lean heavy against him, looking up at him smiling even bigger.

"Where is he…?" She tilted her head inquiring.

"He said he had some things to do…" She paused looking at the both of them, "but he said he should be finished late tonight or early tomorrow.

"Okay…" Hana nodded her head trying to hide the anxiety that slowly grew inside her body. She had grown very comfortable, even safe, when they were together.

"Um…" She tried to talk, to say something but her tongue was not moving. Ai reached over taking Hana's hand, sensing how worried she was, Ai smiled, nodding her head, "it will be all right…" She whispered, Hana Seeing Ai's smile again, nodded her head; she smiled, looking at her face.

"Don't worry…" Kiku kneeled down wrapping her arms around them, rubbing their backs. "I will be there… Just like normal…" She looked at them, "under no circumstances do you leave without me… Okay…" She pulled their bodies close to her, in a comfortable embrace.

"Don't tell anyone…" She placed her head between theirs whispering into their ears.

"Okay…"

They nodded their heads; she stood up taking her hands walking to the morning classes. She didn't speak, she just smiled at them. She tried to understand how they had gotten permission, without even asking or requesting it officially.

.


	18. Chapter 18

He held the note in his hand, twisting his lips looking out the corner of his eye.

"Who do you know…?" He shook his head. Kiku nervously smiled, wanting to laugh.

"I really…"

"Doesn't it take..Days even months to get permission…"

She nodded her head; he had a tight smile on his face.

"Who are you…?" He looked at her skeptically, "you arrived at my house… After not even a day… Now this…"

"Hey… I earned some special privileges when the bund was attacked and the Japanese government set idly by…"

Ron nodded his head, "I heard about that…"

"So…"

She crossed her arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes, "now it's time to pay up…"

"A little lower please…"

"Huh…" Her mouth opens wide, "what…"

"Your arms…"

She looked down at her arms across her chest; she nodded her head, realizing what he was talking about. She glared at him with upturned eyes, sighing loudly quite annoyed.

"I'm not putting my arms under my breast… Perv…"

He smiled, "yet you're staying three days at my house…" He chuckled.

During the conversation, Hana and ai were overlooked. They looked at both kiku and Ron. Hana had her hands tightly clenched to her chest. Ai reached up taking on his sleeve. Ron kneeled, putting his arm around Hana's waist, the other on ai shoulder.

"What is it… Ai" he brought his hand up, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'll do it…" She whispered.

"Do what…"

She crossed her arms against her chest, lowering her arms just under her buds. He glanced down, and gazing at her flat little chest, "at least somebody will take it for the team…" He laughed, looking up at kiku. She nodded her head, blushing. She exhaled Ron could swear he could feel her breath.

"Look at that face…"

Hana's eyes flashed with anticipating as her legs nervously moved with excitement.

"Um…" She blushed, wanting to ask the big question.

"Yes…"

"Kiku…" She nervously moved her lips, "said… You… Have… A… Big…" She sighed pausing for a moment.

"Really…" A smile grew on his lips, looking up again to kiku. Her eyes wide, her head leaning down, "what…"

"Bathtub…" She nodded her head, "um… Can I take a bath…?"

Ron laughed, pulling her tight against him, "sure… No problem…"

"Really…"

"Yes… Really…"

He slowly stood up, reaching out patting kiku on the back of her thigh.

"Really… A big bath tub…" He was smiling, shaking his head, "that's what I have…"

"Humph..." She turned her head quickly, closing her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself…" She poked his chest.

"That's what I said…"

He sighed, looking at the three of them.

"All right… I have some errands to run. I should be done by sundown. The sun sets at 16.30; I will meet you at around 17.00-17.30… Okay…"

He took a deep breath, "if you have any clothes that need to be washed… Bring them. Once we're at my house we are staying until you have to come back to school… Okay"

"Okay…" They nodded in excitement.

"Um… So are you mad…" Hana looked up to him, eyes unsure.

He stood for a moment, a small smile on his lips, "no… One day… Okay… Three days… eh..." He shrugged his shoulders, "it gives me time for a prolonged attack."

He smiled winking at kiku.

She narrowed her eyes, with a tight smile at his remark.

"I will break your fingers and…" She glanced to his waist.


	19. Chapter 19

They walked along the well-lit tunnel towards the entrance. Kiku rolled her traveling suitcase behind her; ai carried nothing but a bag of stigma sipping it through a straw. Hana was carrying a small green trash bag.

"That's it… Hana…" Kiku walking behind her, watching the bag bounce off her shoulder.

"Yes… It's my bed sheets, towel and washcloth…" She answered, staring ahead watching the guards at the entrance.

"Ai…" She just shrugged her shoulders, looking forward watching the guards coming closer.

"Look who it is…" She heard them yell, she perked her head up, looking at them, shaking her head.

"Great…" She whispered, "Not those guys…"

"That's right… Another voice joined in, "we are wolves… And we can hear you…" They all laughed.

"But can you read my thoughts…" She chuckled, her cheeks turning red.

"No… But we can see you blush…" They laughed raising their hands high in the air.

"All right you guys…" Camille was standing behind them. He put his hands on the shoulder of one of the guards.

"So… We have a total of three this time…" Camille nodded his head, "going somewhere…"

Hyunte smiled, "good evening…" He was carrying a scanner this time.

Kiku held her hand out with her head tilted and a tight smile with narrowed eyes as they continued to tease.

"good evening." she crinkled her nose.

"over here hana…" Kiku pointed to the scanner, " we're going to Ron's…"

"Yeah…" He scratched his head as he answered her question. She put her hand on the screen, "clear…" He nodded his head; Hana walked over unsure what to do, "umm."

"You just put her hand on it like this…" Hyunte opened his hand wide, placing it on the screen. She quietly nodded her head, putting her hand on the screen, "clear…"

"Um…" She hesitated for a moment afraid to ask a question.

"What is it…?" Camille knelt down to her putting his hand on her shoulder. She sighed a little exhaling a small breath.

"No need to be nervous… Just ask." He smiled. She sighed again, then hesitated a little nervous, "you guys…" She nervously looked around at them.

"Smell different…" Camille finished her sentence. She nodded her head, "yes" her voice was soft, a little embarrassed. Hyunte chuckled, "we are wolves…" He laughed reaching out rubbing the top of her head.

"Wolves…"

"Yes…"

She leaned forward, close to Camille's face, he could sense it, and she sniffed him.

"What are you doing Hana…?" Kiku asked, chuckling to herself.

"Um… On the TV shows… Wolves in the wild say hello this way…"

Hyunte and the other two guards burst out in laughter.

"I… I… Um…"

Camille smiled again; he reached up, touching her face. He could sense how nervous she was.

"Yes… Hana, they do …" He sighed a little, "So can I… If you like…"

"Okay…"

He leaned closer, sniffing her face, "there…" The others laughed following his lead.

"Thank you…" Kiku walked up behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders and smiling. "That was nice guys…"

"Your turn…" Hyunte walked over to ai. She looked at him, then to the screen. She tapped it with her finger, twisting her lips. She placed her hand on it then smiled.

"Whoa…" the other guards step back.

"What is it…?" Camille turned quickly.

"Huh... Her smile caught me off guard." He sighed, he had annoyed look on his face. "Professionals…" He growled, "Is she cleared…"

"Yes…"

"What's your name…?"

"Ai…" She spoke with a soft voice.

"Smile for me Ai…" He reached out and softly touched her face. He moved from her forehead to her chin. "What's he doing…?"

"Hana… Camille is blind… That is how he can see…"

"Other ways to…" He smiled at the both of them.

"Smile for me again…" He gently touched her face, "there's nothing wrong with this smile." He sighed, they could feel his disappointment. "It's quite beautiful…" He placed his hands on her shoulder leaning little close and touching her nose with his nose.

He looked over shoulder, "apologize…" He paused, "now…" The three stood straight, bowing their heads, "we are sorry…"

"Hyunte… I expected more from you…"

"I didn't mean it that way…" He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"What way…"

"It's quite intimidating…" He exhaled, "really… I wish mine was like that… I was just impressed…"

Ai tilted her head, smiling even bigger.

Kiku reached her hand out, moving her fingers with a come on motion. Ai reached out taking her hand.

"Bye…" She whispered gently waving to them. She walked by Camille patting him and then smiled again.

"Oh by the way…" Camille waved, "Ron said if he is not here by 1730 to start walking."

"Really… Okay…" She smiled taking a seat next to the Hummer.

"If you want, we could run you down to his house…" Camille walked over taking his position by the Hummer.

"That's all right…" She sighed, taking in the air. "We don't want to short your position, besides; this is the first time she has been outside the bund."

She was watching as Hana walking around the area with ai holding her hand, standing away from them, away from the streetlights. She looked up to the night sky filled with stars. She felt the cool night breeze flow across her body; she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with non-recycled air. She looked over shoulder at kiku and the Beowulf members, smiling, eyes glistening with joy.


	20. Chapter 20

He was late, they had waited an extra 10 minutes before leaving. They said their goodbyes to the Beowulf units, Camille, and hyunte sat next to them keeping them company.

"Are you sure…" Camille smiled for the third time.

"Yes…" Kiku waved, laughing as they walked.

"This way there still time…" She paused looking at Hana and ai, "the doors are locked I'm sure…"

"If we see him… We will tell him…" hyunte yelled, "We will wait two hours and come check on you if he does not show up here. It's the only house in that direction…"

"Okay…"

Kiku looked at Hana and ai, the smiles on their faces glowed in the light from the streetlamps. They were off on a journey, Hana looking forward down the road. She wasn't afraid, not like in the bund. She laughed, looking over shoulder at kiku. Watching as the guards slowly became smaller in the distance.

"This is so fun…" She smiled, taken Ai's hand.

"It should be 20 minutes down the road." She pointed as she pulled her hair out of her face, as the cool breeze swept across the road. They could see the light sparkling as the waves move across the dark harbor, from the distance buildings. Hana took a deep breath, smelling the salt air.

"It's not like the bund…" She smiled.

"What is not…" Kiku asked, gazing across the black water's.

"The air…" She nodded, "it's alive…" She watched the wind scatter the dust across the cracked sidewalks. The grass sprouting from asphalt swayed in the breeze. The old buildings with broken windows creaked and strained as the wind rose up against them. Hana's eyes bringing it all into her, she took a deep breath again, running her hand across the tall grass, feeling the texture. It was not like the stone and glass of the bund. The bund had its natural spots but it was manicured but she never saw it, she was always locked in her apartment. She smiled closing her eyes humming to herself.

"I feel like the wind, "she let ai's hand go, spinning around in a circle on the sidewalk.

"Really…" Kiku laughed, watching this little girl danced on the sidewalk. "Why…"

"It's so free…" She stopped, her face red with excitement facing kiku. "I feel the wind, taste the air, see the ocean, it's not like being underground or in school."

Kiku understood, it showed in her eyes, the way she smiled at Hana. She looked at ai; she just smiled, swaying back and forth moving her arms loosely at her side, as if they two were enjoying the moment.

Kiku saw the sign, illuminated by the streetlights, up ahead of them.

"Almost there…" She pointed the sign out to them.

"Really…" She laughed, the road twisted around it. They could see it as they approached.

"Human and fangless community…" Hana read it aloud, "hmmm..."

"Kiku…"

"Huh…"

"Do you think we could live there…?" She twisted her lips in thought.

"Maybe…" Kiku nodded her head, "right now, he does…"

Hana laughed at the possibility, "I think so too…" She whispered to herself.

They heard the rumbling of the engine before it came into view. It was coming from the bunds direction.

"Is that Beowulf…?" Hana turned, her eyes searching the dark noticing the headlights getting brighter.

"No… It hasn't been two hours…" Kiku narrowed her eyes, motioning them to get away from the street.

"Should we run… Just around the corner right…" Hana appeared nervous; ai stood looking down the road her head tilted.

"You need to move ai…" Kiku walked up behind her, "please…" Ai just smiled watching the lights coming closer. They could hear the tires as they rolled across the asphalt, the rumble of the exhaust as the engine moaned.

"That's not a Hummer…" Kiku thought to herself as she watched the vehicle come closer.

"That's an SUV…" She nodded her head, its black painted panels shined as it passed through the streetlights, kicking up small stones and dust. It looked like a mechanical behemoth barreling down on them. Its lights bouncing as it rumbled down the road. It slowly veered away from them then came to a stop. It stood there motionless the rumble of the exhaust filling the air.

The black window slowly disappeared, "hey…" He waved laughing. It was Ron in the driver seat.

"Need a lift…"

Kiku shook her head, "Kinda late…" She sighed shaking her head at him.

"My mom's errand took a little longer. Camille told me you had left, missed you by another 10…" He put the truck in park, opening the door and stepping out onto the asphalt.

"Is that yours…?" Hana asked walking towards the truck.

"It's a prototype…military..." He nodded his head with a smirk on his face, "so you want to ride…" Hana looked up to kiku, she smiled. Hana asked, "Can we walk… It's so nice out here." Ron nodded his head; around them was nothing but desolated abandoned buildings, the occasional burned-out streetlamp, cracked concrete.

"But…" Kiku nodded her head, remembering what Hana had said earlier.

"We are less than 10 minutes… we will walk…"

"Okay…" He shook his head, and with a smile he turned walking towards the truck, "you want me to follow…" Hana shook her head, "your truck is too loud…" Ai nodded her head, and kiku smiled, "she's enjoying the night air and the scenery…"

"All right… I'll get to the house then… See you in 10…" He waved, opening the door jumping back inside, "see you…" he drove off disappearing around the bend.

Kiku thought of the view from the rooftop. The light reflecting off the dark waters of the harbor, the blanket of stars above them, the cool breeze dancing around them. She took a deep breath, tasting the salt air, "not like the bund."


	21. Chapter 21

She stood at the gate, looking at the three-story rectangular house. The front porch illuminated by the iron lanterns. She didn't speak, she just stared. She looked at the Iron Gate, slowly placing her hand on the cold rough bar. It felt cold in her hand, she smiled.

"How different… It felt compared to the door handle at her apartment, it clanked as she lifted lever, squeaking as it open. She chuckled moving it back and forth listening to it screaming out into the night. The wind blew across the grass; she felt the chill on her face.

"So… Are you going through…?" Kiku leaned over her shoulder tilting her head looking at Hana. "Hmmm."

Ai walked past them, moving across the steppingstones, underneath the porch. She twisted the doorknob, trying to get inside the house. They both stared at her, watching her move silently across a head of them.

"Damn… She's quick…" Kiku looked down at Hana, "you have three days to explore…" She paused for a moment smiling, "but I think someone is anxious…"

They could see a shadow moving across the windows as ai knocked on the door, she didn't use the knocker, and she was just too short, she knocked at the door then tapping the window, peeking inside.

"Why didn't I think of that…?" She thought to herself, remembering when she tracked him down, and her trouble with the door.

The door open, he smiled looking at the petite ai, looking up at him, her arms raised up, hands grabbing the night air with a pick me up motion, he laughed bending down to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his chest, her head nuzzled along his neck and shoulders; he wrapped his arms around her waist and butt holding her up.

"So… You coming…" He paused, waving at them, "or do you want to hang outside for a little while longer…"

hana and kiku, sighed looking at each other realizing ai had beaten them to the door.

"Oh well…" She laughed, kiku turned, "race you…"

"Something to drink…"

"Huh…" Hana did not hear him; she was staring at the spacious first floor, the 300 inch HDTV in the large kitchen with its own oven, refrigerator, and microwave. The entire first floor was bigger than her entire apartment. She was sitting at the counter with kiku watching as he maneuvered in the kitchen as ai clung to him.

He knelt down, grabbing something to drink.

"It's a mixture of fresh and thawed…" He laughed, As ai still clung to him, reached out taking a bag of blood from the shelf, clutching it to her chest. He stood up grabbing two glasses, putting them in front of kiku and Hana. He placed the bags in front of them.

"Four should do…" He adjusted his grip as ai was now sitting on his hip. Kiku watched as he carried her around without any concern.

"I can cut it… But I don't have a straw…" He looked at ai she nodded her head, and whispered in her soft voice, "okay…"

hana watching as kiku walked over to the knife holder taking the scissors out.

"Oh… Such the happy homemaker…" Ron chuckled; she tilted her head, shooting him a glare.

"Did you see that ai…?" He puckered his lips almost pouting, "mommy is being mean…"

" hana would you like me to cut it for you…" she smiled, quickly eyeing him she growled, "I will break your fingers…"

She cut hana's bag than hers, ai held hers out and kiku cut the corner for her, she reached behind her, pulling a metal straw out of her pocket, quickly inserting it then starting to drink.

Ron stared, as she drank, lifting her head looking out the corner of her eye at him, a slight smile on her lips. Kiku and Hana poured theirs into the glasses.

"Hana…"

"Huh…"

"Have you had real blood…?" Kiku look at her, Hana had a what do you mean look on her face.

"Um…" She searched her memory as her eyes gave her answer away.

"I thought so…" Kiku sighed, with a tight smile on her face, "be sure and drink it slow…"

hana slowly raised the glass to her lips, the smell was intoxicating. She raised her eyebrows surprise how sweet it smelled enveloping her nose. Kiku carefully watching, knowing the surprise she was about to get. Stigma was a blood substitute centuries in the making. The younger generation of vampires knew nothing of the evolution of it. This was all that they knew. Since most fangless vampires like Hana pulled their fangs out right away, their first drink was stigma, real blood was not available, freely, but for a large price it could be purchased on the black market but here she was just outside the bund about the taste of real thing. She felt it slip past her lips, the chilled liquid flowed across her tongue the iron taste pleasing. She tilted her glass, drinking it down, eyes glazing. She could feel her heart beat faster; she tightened her grip on the glass. She could see Ron and ai, as she looked along the length of the glass.

"Hana…" She looked at kiku from the corner of her eye. Her cheeks flushed with excitement, "slowly…" Kiku raised her hand putting her finger on the bottom of the glass, the red liquid moving back and forth, slowly lowering it.

"You will be done too soon…" Kiku smiled as Hana, nodding her head, her eyes watching the liquid inside the glass, lowered it, she felt her lips no longer enveloped by the red cool fluid. She brought it to the table holding it with both hands; she stared at it, admiring it. She took a deep breath exhaling slowly, "wow…" She smiled, her lips still red, her teeth had a Crimson glow. Ai smiled, the straw never leaving her mouth.

Kiku reaching over put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't rush now…" She took a slow drink of her glass. Hana staring as a glass touched her lips, the liquid flowing past them. She brought the glass down, slowly licking her lips. Her eyes glowing.

"It's even better warm and fresh…" She motioned her head, looking at Hana, to Ron.

"Hey now… I'm not a buffet…" He laughed readjusting his grip on ai, "do you want a little more time to drink or shall I show you around…"

hana's eyes moved from kiku to Ron, to the blood filled glass.

He smiled as he walked over to the couch, ai on his hip, holding the bag with both hands.

"How about I watch TV for a little while…"

Kiku leaned her chin in her hand, watching him sit on the couch, ai sitting on his lap. She turned to Hana, teaching her about drinking real blood.


	22. Chapter 22

The tour began, Ron carrying Ai on his hip again, kiku and Hana following behind him.

"So before we start", they were walking up the stairs, "never open the door at the top floor leading to the roof during the day…" He nodded his head, "I know it sounds stupid but they are not labeled, so if you get into a hurry…" He paused shaking his head, "it will feel like a blast furnace.

When they arrived at the second story workout room with the steam room he got the same response as before with kiku, "eh..." and "no… I will break your fingers…"

"This is the third floor… My bedroom…" He opened the door, "that's the king-size bed, the open space leading to the balcony." He walked over to the sliding glass doors, turned around seeing Hana and kiku staring at the bathtub. They move their hands around the smooth surface smiling at each other, "ooooo..."

"This is stone and bamboo… This brass spillway on the wall, the water flows from it, filling the tub." Kiku continued to explain walking around the tub and showing her the shower.

"Did you…"

"Yes…"

"Wow ….was it…"

"Yes…" Kiku nodded her head, smiling big. "Over here…" Kiku guided Hana to the shower, "check this out…"

Hana laughed, stepping inside the stone cavern. She explained the controls and where the showerheads were located in the walls.

"Down… Please…" Ai whispered, still holding her drink.

"Sure…" He chuckled, she was moving as soon as her feet touched the wood floor. She joined them exploring the bathroom, "this… Is the toilet…"

"Oh my…" She reached for the toilet paper, taking a piece of it, rubbing it on her cheek.

"It's not the cheap stuff either…" Kiku laughed, handing ai a piece of toilet paper, "and over here," she opened the closet, "surplus… Extra soap, shampoo, and more toilet paper…" They crowded each other staring into the closet.

"Why do you have perfume and other women's products…?" Hana was moving stuff around in the closet...

"It for my mom and my sisters, if they come…" he nodded his head, "hopefully not for a long time…"

"Don't you like your family…?" Hana's' head dropped, a small frown on her face... Ron noticed it remembering Hana's' experience with her father.

"Yes…" he chuckled, "but they are still annoying..." he laughed, Hana smile lit up her face.

Ron just smiled, walking towards them, "sorry to spoil the love fest with my bathroom but if you like I can start the tub for us to take a bath. And we can go to the roof as it fills."

Hana laughed, ai nodded her head, and kiku narrowed her eyes crossing her arms across her chest.

"No… I'm not lowering them…" She huffed, "you said we…"

"Yes… Yes I did so…"

She narrowed her eyes, her lips tensed.

"You bathed with me last time…" Ron nodded his head with a smirk." I washed your back and hair…" he narrowed his eyes, his lips tighten "did I do anything that you did not want me too…."

Kiku's eyes open wide; shocked she would say that in front of them. "No... I have to admit…" She glanced down at Hana and ai. They didn't care… They wanted to take a bath.

"Please…" They look to her with pleading eyes. He walked to the wall, opening the control panel. They could hear the water flow down the spillway into the tub. It splashed, and steam rose as it filled.

"Hana, put her hand in it to see if it's hot enough…"

Both Hana and ai, quickly reached down, followed by kiku, running their hands through the water.

"A little warmer…" They all nodded their heads. He smiled, adjusting the temperature. "Grab your drinks girls' time to go to the roof…"

"What about…" Hana looked at him, then the tub. "It will stop automatically…" He spoke walking to the door going upstairs.

"Ready…" He turned the knob, the cool night air filled the space, Hana closed her eyes feeling it flow across her skin, and kiku placed her arm on her shoulder. Ai move swiftly passing all three of them onto the roof. Hana laughed, stepping out under the blanket of stars. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The salt air enveloping her, as kiku chuckled, "I'm going over here…" She went to it, the spot from the last time she came up to the roof. She looked out at the harbor, the lights from the opposite shore, glistening on the black water of Tokyo Bay. She pulled her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Taking a deep breath, she raised her wine glass, sipping. She looked at Hana; she was looking out across the harbor, two hands holding her glass. The wind was blowing her hair across her face. She smiled her fangless smile, "I think it's beautiful…" Ai leaned against the wall, she had her arms crossed her head laying on them.

"You should see it during the day…" he spoke standing behind them.

"I wish we could…" Hana whispered, "You can…" He nodded his head, all the glass in this house is polarized to protect from UV. You can stand by the Windows on any level and see the bay. The bright sky and blue water, even the ships moving out to sea." They each sighed, watching the night sky. Taking a drink, "the bath is ready…"


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay…" He said, lifting his shirt off. Kiku's eyes were drawn to his large tattoo on his back. The dark blacks and greens and blues and yellows moved as he undressed. His shoulder blades causing it to become alive. She slowly reached out to touch it. She could see his muscles moving under his skin as he folded his shirt.

"Time to undress…" He chuckled, "kiku…" He called again, "kiku…"

"Huh…" She didn't hear him the first time her hands almost touching his skin.

"Would you like me to undress you…?" He smiled, looking over his shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes, sighing forcibly, "really…"

"What…" He smiled looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

They could hear the slapping of bare feet across the wood floor.

"Huh…" He turned, laughing, kiku tightened her lips, and Hana just stared. Ai had run across the floor, dropping articles of clothing behind her, she stood at the edge of the tub smiling that special ai smiled, slipping her foot into the water, slowly submerging her entire body. She stopped for a moment then her head slipped underneath the water surface. The ripples expanding outward to the edge of the tub. Then became still, the water surface slowly rising and falling as moments passed.

"She knows how to swim right…" he smirked, "I mean really she knows how right…"

"It's a bathtub…!" Kiku quickly shot that remark down, walking past him with a look of determination on her face.

She stood at the edge, looking through the shimmering water, shaking her head. She could see ai underneath the moving surface pulling her knees to her chest sitting at the bottom of the tub. She slapped the water surface, "come on…" She chuckled as ai slowly broke the water surface, the water cascading off her white hair down her face as she slowly rose like a weighted cork. She stopped when the water level was just above her lips. She smiled, sitting still, eyes moving looking at each of them. She blew air from her lips, like a small motor boat. She moved towards the edge, leaning against the wall. The hot water vapors slowly rising into the ether.

he walked over, picking up her clothing.

"We can put these in a pile, I can wash them later…" Kiku turned, starting to unbuttoned her school shirt, looking over at Hana. She stood still hands clasped against her chest, "um…" Her eyes moved from kiku to Ronan as he picked up ai's clothing. Kiku tilted her head, smiling, "you…!" She pointed to Ron, "You need to leave…!"

"What…" He placed the clothes on the bench by the bathtub, "why…" He looked at her in disbelief. "We've undressed together… When we bathed before…"

She lowered her chin, narrowing her eyes. She motioned her head towards Hana.

He looked over at Hana, still staring at the tub, eyes nervous still dressed. His eyes soften, and he chuckled to himself, "Hana…"

"Huh…" She quickly looked at him; eyes and mouth open wide standing still.

"Would you like me to help you undress…?" He raises eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Huh…" Her cheeks flushed, she stepped back, shaking her head, her hair dancing wildly, "nnnnnno..."

"I will hurt you…" Kiku lowered her voice, glaring at him. She raised her arm, pointing her finger at him. He laughed, "Just teasing…" He quickly spoke with a quick smiled, "no… Really, if you want… I could…" He step back as kiku took a step forward, he laughed, "no… Kidding… Don't kill me…" He took a deep sigh, bowing his head in defeat.

"Hana… If you want… You could go into the bathroom, undress then wrap yourself in a towel…" He nodded, "then I could take your clothing downstairs to wash…"

She smiled quickly, her eyes shined. She nodded her head as she moved quickly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, locking it.

"Really…" He smiled, "that's the first time I heard the door lock in this house…"

"You shouldn't tease her like that…" Kiku finished unbuttoning her shirt, handing it to him.

"Yeah I know I guess…" His tone was serious somewhat sad, "I just thought.. you… know…" He smiled slightly as kiku unzipped her skirt, fallingl to the floor. She stepped back leaning down to pick it up

"What…" She puckered her lips, eyeing him.

"Nothing…" He watched her as she reached around to unsnap her brawl. He tilted his head, eyes smiling, she stopped narrowed her eyes, "what is it now…"

"I prefer front latch myself…"

"Really… Then for your birthday I will buy you one…" She slipped her bra off covering her breasts with one arm handing the bra with the other.

He sighed, shaking his head, "are you going to be hiding the girls while in the bath…"

"Yes…" She smiled, motioning for him to turn around. She slid off her panties, slipping into the tub, submerging under the water. She slowly closed her eyes, sinking into the hot water. They heard the toilet flush, and then Hana came out of the toilet with a sense of relief on her face. A towel wrapped around her body, her cheeks were still red, eyes looking down embarrassed.

"Let me have these…" He took the clothing; she had folded her sweater shirt and skirt and stuffed her underwear inside it hiding it, adding them to the pile.

"Um…" Hana hesitated, biting her lip. "Do… Do you know how to wash, "she finished her question quickly.

"Yes… I do Hana…" He picked the basket up, "I was raised with 5+ women in the household," he nodded his head, "so it is okay…"

"So…" He smiled, kiku could see the comment coming, ai still submerged eyes darting about, "if you like you could give me your towel,"

"But… It's still clean… And…" She stopped suddenly, she tightened her lips narrowing her eyes, "you're teasing me… Aren't you…"

he smiled mischievously, "it depends…"

"On what…" Her lips moved over clenched teeth.

"If you give me the towel… Or not…" He chuckled; she huffed, lifting her arm pointing to the door.

"Where did you learn that…?" He turned around, his back to her, "go-ahead… Slip into the tub. I want to show you something…"

"Really…" She spoke not trusting him. (She really did trust him)

"You'll like it…"

"Hmmm…" She sighed, unwrapping herself, folding the towel neatly, laying it on the edge of the tub.

She watched as her foot slipped below the water surface, "so warm…" She smiled her eyes were glistening.

He stood, just waiting and smiled, as she continued to lower herself to her hips, then to her breasts, she closed her eyes as the hot water took in her body. She moved sinking her head below the surface, coming slowly up. She moved her hands across her face, over her hair, bringing her hands forward covering her mouth.

"Aaaahhh..."... So good…"

She smiled looking at kiku then to ai giggling.

Okay…"

They watched as he moved to the column that houses the controls.

"First…" He turned a small dial, "a little mood lighting…" The light slowly dim.

"That's good…" They all smiled nodding their heads.

"Now…" He pressed a small button, "a little fresh air…" The wall of windows slowly opened a pleasant breeze filled the room. They laughed looking at each other.

"Anything else…" Kiku grinned looking out the window seeing the lights danced across the harbor.

"A few stars perhaps…" He nodded, two large panels slowly moved across the ceiling above them. "Don't worry it's polarized…"

They tilted their heads, looking up at the night sky becoming visible.

"Wow…"

"How about…" He turned another knob; the sound of a flowing brook with bird song filled the room. He watched them smiling enjoying themselves as the room filled the sound.

"There are different recordings, as this one…" He pressed a few buttons, "that one…" They all nodded, "okay… Ocean waves at night…" He smiled walking over to the bed. "I'll start laundry…" He picked up the basket, "um…" Hana turned watching him leave, "are you…"

"When I'm done…"

Moments passed they could hear the laundry starting. They could hear the refrigerator door open and then his footsteps on the stairs coming up. He came back carrying a few bags of refreshment. They had laid their heads against the tub's edge, looking up at the night sky as the warm breeze danced across their faces and their breast exposed from the water, all except for ai's.

"So…" He placed the bags next to each of them. Ai snatched hers, reaching for her bamboo straw that hung over the tub's edge.

"Really…" he nodded his head, Hana, and kiku sat next to each other, not moving. Their eyes watching him.

"I think you two might want to drink this quickly…" He pointed to ai, "there's a shark in the water…" They moved their gazes to ai, she smiled, her fingers waving just above the water.

"Grrrr..." They smiled, not moving a muscle just their eyes.

"So… Do I get to wash… Anyone…" He bent down blinking his eyes.

"No… All done…" They nodded their heads, puckering their lips.

"not even you …Ai.." he winked at her, " take one for the team.."

She started to node, when Kiku quickly spoke up, "she's fine…"

He closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath.

"So… I just get a look… Huh…" He was tightlipped, Hana quickly moving; face red covering her girly parts…" He laughed, putting his hand on her head, "I'll take a shower…"

He reached into the closet, pulling out a couple of towels hanging them next to the shower opening. Taking off his pants, Hana tried to sneak a peek from the corner of her eye, blushed. Kiku smiled watching her. Hana slowly turned as he slipped into the shower. ai slowly moved through the water sipping her plastic straw, the dark red fluid disappearing from the pack. She bumped into Hana; she glanced at her, and then returned watching him.

"Hana…" Kiku staring at the night sky, "have you ever seen, well… I won't use the term man to describe him, a boy naked…"

Hana didn't speak still watching, slowly shook her head

Kiku smiled, "so… Since you saw him naked, I guess you'll have to let him see you…"

"What! She whispered quickly crouching down turning her head towards kiku. "I… I… Do…"

Kiku could see the fear in her eyes, "it's only fair…"

"But… But…" She sighed; she closed her eyes, her chin drop touching the water, "I'm not pretty enough ... Or anything"

Kiku lifted her head up, a little shocked, shaking her head, "Hana… You're very pretty…"

"Really…"

"I don't know…" She looked away, a sad look on her face, "he doesn't look at me like he does you… Or hitomi…"

Kiku raised her eyebrows unsure what to say. She sighed remembering Hana was actually just a little girl turned at the age of 15. Kiku tried to remember what it was like to be a 15-year-old but that was so long ago. She knew boys, clothing, friends, the way you look were important. She sighed, "I'm sorry… It's been so long… Sometimes I forget what it's like being a real teenager…"

"So do I…" Hana sadly whispered.

"What do you want…?" His voice echoed in the shower. They turned, looking into the shower. "What the…"

Ai was standing naked, holding a bottle in her hand, wiggling it at him. "Really…" He knelt down as the water splashed across their bodies; he smiled taking the bottle, "turn around…" He laughed, Patting her butt, "Ai… Your butts' really tiny…" He laughed again; she quickly turned around smacking him on the arm, "perv…" She spoke in her soft voice, "conditioner…" She pointed at the bottle then to her hair.

He poured the conditioner into his hand, massaging it into her hair. "This smells really good… This is" he smiled really big, "my mom special conditioner…" He chuckled to himself; she turned facing him as he massaged her hair, smiling, "yes… Ai… very scary…" He stood up, rinsing his hands.

"Let it set for a moment… Then we'll rinse it…" She stood gazing up at him smiling.

Kiku side, Hana looked at her, "what…"

"He can be such an ass but then he does something like that…"

"I don't know… Maybe…"

"Hmmm..."

"He was raised with five girls… I guess… He got a good amount of teasing… You know the way brothers and sisters fight…"

Hana smiled remembering her little brother, how annoying she thought he was for bothering her. Her eyes teared up as she thought of him.

"What is it…?" Kiku reached over, touching her shoulder. She sniffled, "I'm just remembering my little brother and what he used to do…"

"Okay… Spin around…" He laughed, rinsing the conditioner from her long hair. They watched as he tilted his head smiling as he squeezed the water from her hair, slowly twisting it. They could see ai eyes closed smiling enjoying the attention. They watched as a smile grew when he spoke. "So… Ai… When are those boobs coming in…?" His smile grew and he laughed his body trembled with the laughter.

"Ooowww..."

She turned pinching his arm, "perv…"

He stood up turning the shower off, grabbing a towel drying her hair, then running the towel across her body.

"Raise your arms…" He wrapped the towel tightly around her body, "there…" He twisted his lips, thinking, tilting his head, "I should've wrapped her arms to…"

"Why…" She whispered.

"So I could roll you across the floor…" He laughed leaning close, hugging her, kissing her cheek. He swatted her behind, "all done…"

"So…" He wrapped the towel around his waist, walking over to the girls at the tub.

"Sleeping arrangements…" He took a deep breath, "you have three options…" He smiled nodding his head sitting down on the bed.

"Really… Only three…" Kiku eyed him with, her arms folded on the tub's edge, her chin resting on top of them. Hana sitting with her back straight, close to the tubs edge, so he couldn't see, staring wide-eyed.

"Yes…"

"The floor…"

"The couch…"

Or the bed…" He patted the mattress, "I am sleeping here…" His fingers pointing to the mattress, "I will not give it up…" He pointed to kiku, "Understand…"

"That's fine…" Kiku shrugged her shoulders with her eyes close, "I have no problem sleeping with you…" She waved her hand up in the air nonchalantly.

"Really…" He emphasize really…

"I said sleeping…"

His shoulders dropped, his chin lowered to his chest feigning a pouting expression, "hmmph..."

"What do we wear…?" Hana asked with an unsure look on her face.

"Anything or nothing…"

"Where do we get…?"

The sound of drawers being open ended the conversation.

"Ai…" he shook his head, not even looking. She was at the dresser, going through his drawers. She sniffed his undershirts, selecting one. She dropped her towel, exposing her behind to them, to the ground. She slipped into his oversized T-shirt. It barely hung on her shoulders. It looked like it was hanging on a hanger too small for it. It fell to just above her ankles, the neckline Plunging to her belly button, barely hanging on her shoulders, she moved quickly claiming a spot on the bed.

"I guess that's been decided…" He mumbled, "Ai… You take so much fun out of this…"

Kiku chuckled getting out of the tub, grabbing a towel and casually drying herself off. "What did you wear… The last time…" Hana asked her hands clutched to her chest looking at kiku.

"Nothing…" She reached up drying her hair, standing naked in front of everybody smiling.

"Not fair… Kiku…" he shook his head ,closing his eyes for a moment, "oh well…" He set on the bed watching her dry herself; kiku looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Perv…"

"I'm not disagreeing…" He smiled, "you're the one that's drying…" She cut him off, "I won't gouge her eyes out… But I will break something if you even…"

He lifted his hands up in the air and surrender, "I didn't the last time…" Kiku standing naked turned holding the towel out, "come… Hana…" She would help dry her, "Ron… Go outside…"

He laughed, "Sure…" he walked across the room to the sliding glass door. He stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring out at the dark waters reflecting the harbor lights.

He reset all the settings sealing the house, slipping underneath the covers.

"Okay… Everyone settled…" He twisted his lips, shaking his head, "ai… How did I get next to you…?" She smiled laying her head on his chest, her arms stretched across him.

"you're supposed to lay on the bed," he sighed," not me.."

Ai was sleeping on the edge, half on and half off Ron, kiku next to him, Hana at the edge. He smiled turning his head looking at kiku.

"I didn't want this… Remember…" She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth, "Hana asked to sleep on the edge… I don't know why…"

"It's what I'm used to… Besides ai had the other side…"

Ron smiled, "you're naked… Kiku…"

"So…"

"So am i…" He smiled, turning the lights off… Laughing out loud," Hahahaha..."

"I will break anything…"


	24. Chapter 24

Ron was lying on his belly, kiku laid her head on his back arm across his waist, and ai looked towards the sliding glass doors, wrapped in his arm.

he was watching, not moving as Hana had gotten out of bed, slowly walked across the floor. The light filled room, she held her hand out twisting it moving it through the dust that danced in the streams of light. She moved closer, hesitating, then moved to the door. She sighed; as tears slowly traced a line down her cheeks to her chin falling through the light filled the air. She put her hand on the glass, watching the birds take flight into the blue sky. The blue waters sparkled like diamonds, across the bay, ships were leaving for parts unknown. She resisted the urge to open the door, "so pretty…" She whispered.

He had slipped out of bed, wrapping his body in his housecoat. Hana didn't hear him until he put his hand on her shoulders. He moved behind her pulling her close in an embrace. He put his chin on her shoulder close to her ear. She didn't move just stared watching the world of the sun.

"It's warm…" She smiled.

"Over there… Is the bund…" He leaned close whispering, "To the right, if you go past the bund is the open ocean…"

"Perhaps…" He put his hand on her cheek pulling her close. Kiku sighed, watching him interact with Hana. Ai set on the edge of the bed. They didn't say anything just watched. They didn't want to or feel they should intrude on this moment.

Kiku shook her head, whispering," He's such a jerk...


End file.
